Highschool Never Ends
by YamiXMirana-HikariXMelanthia
Summary: 50  chapters, all inspired by songs. Jesse/Jaden, Syrus/Alexis, Chaaz/OC, OC/OC, etc... Birthday present for my hikari. In-progress. Please read disclaimer
1. Shouldn't Love You, But I Want To

**Yami: **So, my hikari was reading this Spiritshipping fic, and it was a fifty song type thing and she begged me to do it. So, here goes I guess... I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Jesse Anderson or Jaden Yuki. I do, however, own the plot ideas, a copy of each song I'm gonna use, and the OC Keelan. Hikari Mel owns the OC Ryan, and a friend of ours- who shall be known as Jessica- owns the OC Matthias. I wasn't gonna use them, I hate it when people see how Mary/Gary Sue/Stu-ish they turn out. Buut~ Hikari wanted me to do it. Hopefully they aren't generic, and tell me if they are, yada yada. The OCs act pretty much like their creators though... So...

**Hikari: **If anyone else has OCs they'd like included-

**Yami: **You mean if someone actually reads this?

**Hikar: **Shush. If you'd like yours included, Yami'd like to know. Or requests. This is also a bit AU-ish. The card game still exists, but they're at a normal boarding school, and Jesse's been there since Freshaman Year (Season 1). Duel Spirits still exist, but are more common; kinda like pets. And other's can see them, since they aren't as rare I guess. This ain't my story, I dunno. Oh, and be gentle. Yami hasn't seen the episode where Jaden meets Jess... Or alot of the series actually. She only just started watching, ya know?

**Yami: **And since this is a early birthday/ late Christmas present for her, it'd be cheating to ask her for help... And all songs are gonna be from my mp3, Hikari's iPod, or 'Jessica's'. And if _**anyone**_ wants to collab on this damn thing, please. **Ask**. I need all the help I can get.

**Hikari: **Enjoy! Read and review

**Song 1- Just So You Know. Jessey McCartney **-Yami's mp3-

Jesse sat with his back against the door to his room, sighing as he ran a hand through his blue hair. He squeezed his eyes shut, horrified to find his bestfriend's face in his mind. He bit his lip, setting his forehead on his knees. He couldn't describe it, nor did he really want to.

The way he wished he could just hold him when he was sad, feel his soft hair between his fingers. He wanted to taste-

He jolted into an upright position; startled by the thought, and the pounding on the door. "Jesse! Ya gotta come see these!" Jesse's heart seized at Jaden's voice, and he stood up. He put on a brave smile, and opened the door.

"Yeah, Jay? What'cha got there?" Jaden held up the newest booster packs.

"I went a little crazy and got you some too. I'm not really sure if they'll fit into your deck, but-"

"Thanks Jay," Jesse smiled, reaching out and squeezing his friend's shoulder. Jaden smiled brightly, holding out the small pack.

Maybe loving him wasn't so bad… He'd just have to hide it.

"Come on, Jess, I think the others said something about a picnic." Jesse hesitated, but carefully slipped the new cards into his deck box. After an embarrassign change of clothes, -there wqas no way he'd be wearing a long sleeve and vest out in ninety-five degree weather.- he followed Jaden from the room, easily following the energetic brunette as he ran towards a familiar cliff. Their friends, and three students who generally kept to themselves, were arranged on multiple large blankets. One of the girls, a smiling blonde, held out her hand to Jaden when he flopped down across from her.

"Hi," she said. Jaden smiled back, shaking her hand. Jesse smiled too, repeating the gesture after he'd sat down. "I'm Ryan," she pouted at the weird looks she recieved fromt he two. (A/N: **Hikari **actually knows a girl named Ryan.) "My parents were expecting a boy."

"Oooh." Jaden nodded, asx though he completely understood. Jesse rolled his eyes playfully. " 'M Jaden." he told the girl. She smiled slightly, pulling her arms around her. Though it was perfect outside, if a little hot, the girl seemed content to keep her body heat to herself. "This is my friend Jesse."

"I know," she quipped. JEsse raised an eyebrow, taking a sip from his soda. He thought the girl might've looked just a tad familiar. "I saw him once when my parents were considering sending me to the American Academy. He helped me when my bag fell." Oh, well that explained it.

"Ooh, ain't he a gentleman." a soft voice drawled. The two teen boys looked at the black haired boy who'd said it. He had an arm around the redheaded girl's shoulder, and she was squirming in what appeared to be an attempt at escape. Jesse's suspicions were proven when she muttered about it being too hot. "I'm Keelan. Matty, be nice." she added as an afterthought. She finally escaped, and reached for the unopened Dr. Pepper next to Jesse's Coke. "You're the guy with the Crystal Beasts, right?" she asked the teal eyed boy. Jesse nodded slightly, noting how the one deemed Matty pouted. He grinned, his usual personality finally showing through.

"Yep," he proclaimed, absently touching the box on his belt. It was partially hidden under his long white band shirt. "What kinda deck do you use?" the girl grinned, obviously thrilled to have found an interesting topic. The two launched into a discussion, comparing cards across the striped blanket. Jaden watched with interest, claiming a pack of cookies for himself. He occasionally broke into the conversation, asking the girl about her cards.

"What part of, 'Relax, it's the weekend', don't those three get?" Alexis complained. Chazz rolled his eyes, but didn't answer. Instead he bit into a strawberry he'd plucked from her plate. "Hey!"

"Eh," he looked back at Bastion, who he'd been talking to beforehand.

"Ooh, so if I was to play this one, it'd beat that?"

"Maybe not beat, but weaken a little." Jaden was instructing the girl. She appeared to be new at the game. Jesse watched, smiling into his soda. That was when he noticed the rather dark, blotchy mark on the girl's neck.

"Did you get punched in the neck?" (**1**) Jaden asked, naively. Matty looked up, grinning when he saw the blush.

"Uh, y-yeah. Somethin' like that." she shoved a grape in her mouth, trying not to look at anyone. Jesse smiled sympathetically.

"Aw, don't be that way." Matty told her, leaning forward to nip at the spot. Jaden looked to Jesse, confused. The look he gave him, nearly made Jesse lose his resolve. It took all he had to grin, to not pounce on the boy.

"It's a hickey, Jay. Y'know, ya suck on the skin and bite." if looks could kill, the poor Southerner would've dropped dead at that point. Ryan was trying to hide her amusement at her friend's expense, asking Hassleberry about what Australia had been like.

"Ooh... I still don't get it." Jaden pouted. Alexis grinned, an idea sparked in her mind. She turned to Blair, brown eyes full of innocence.

"Why don't you show him, Blaire?" the girl blushed slightly, but could see no problem with it. She leaned across Alexis, carefully latching onto Jaden's neck. Jesse quelled a spark of jealousy- barely. Jaden turned bright red, frozen in place. When Blaire pulled back- just as red- Jaden nodded. He now sported a smaller version of Keelan's mark.

"A-ah." Jesse looked back at Keelan's cards, trying to ignore the odd feeling in his chest. He pulled out the extra booster pack his friend had grabbed- how he grabbed three instead of two, was beyond him.- and opened it. He slid the cards into her deck, cutting it into three pieces and shuffling. "Someone pass me a Pepsi!" Jaden called loudly, Chazz wincing and rubbing his ear.

"Keep it down, no need to shout at the Chazz. (A/N **Yami: **I couldn't resist and I blame Ex-Shadow and Malindachan on youtube.) I hear you just fine." he handed the brunette one, earning a big grin. "It's impossible not to."

"The Chazz? What are you, some kinda wanna be superhero?" he turned to glare at Ryan, who'd said it with a perfectly calm, straight face. (A/n **Yami: **Hikari is a complete Chazz fangirl, so if they end up sharing feelings it ain't my fault. Besides, it's a birthday/Christmas fic.) Jesse watched the two, snickering at the look on the elitist's face. He turned back to find Jaden in his personal space, face clsoe to his as he grasped for his abandoned pack of cookies. The teal student blinked, leaning back and blushing.

"You okay, Jess?" the brunette asked when he sat back. He watched as his friend took a bite out of the cookie. "You need to lay down?"

"Uh... no. I'm fine." he said, shaking himself to rid his head of thoughts; thoughts of kissing Jaden.

The group of students spent the rest of the afternoon on the cliff. Getting acquainted with the new trio of friends, eating, tellnig stories, and dueling. And as Jesse made his way back to his room, sweaty and tired, he realised something.

That had been the best first day back, ever.

**Yami: **God, that sucked. I really don't like Chazz/Alexis, btw. And it's a present... So nyeh...

**Hikari: **Me and 'Jessica' liked it...

1- Yami had a hickey and she told 'Jessica's step sister that she'd been punched in the neck


	2. Let's See Who Can Scream the Loudest

**Yami: **And we're back! Okay, in the first chappy, I said it was an early BDAY gift for Hikari. Well, when Iw rote the note for it, it was before the 15th. This one has a bit more of the OC Ryan, seen as how I hurt my poor Hikari's feelings earlier... I accidently dropped the friendship necklace she gave me down the sink... Too forever to get out. This chapter is sorta more about Ryan if you squint? The song just made me think of Chazz and her... I know they're fictional characters

**Hikari: **Yami doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, but she has downloaded her favorite episode. 152. She also owns her youtube account which has Tendershipping and will soon have Spiritshipping.

**Yami: **If I don't upload often, it's cause the new semester. I'm really stressed out ya know. Read and review or I'll send you to the stars... Wait, what the hell is 'Send you to the stars?'

**Hikari: **Blame 4Kids... and the writing staff

**2- Pop, Lock and Drop Dead. Good With Grenades**

Jaden picked at the sleeve of his red blazer, sighing silently. He glanced at the door he'd just closed behind him, where he could hear Jesse talking to Ruby. He sighed again, quietly making his way back to the Slifer dorms. He passed Alexis, and Syrus; neither eve bothering to try and talk to him.

He presented quite a dark aura.

He flopped onto his stomach on the bed, hiding his face in the pillow. He squeezed his eyes against the tears that were threatening to spill, letting out a shuddering breath.

"_What's up, Jay?"_

"_I wanted to ask you something." Jaden bit at his lip as he set down his Winged Kuriboh. Jesse looked up, teal eyes searching his. _

"_Ya know ya can ask anythin'." He drawled, smiling. Jaden flushed slightly, but ignored it._

"_What do you think about… About gay people?"_

"_Well, that's quite a silly thing ta ask." Jesse sat up on his elbows, looking his best friend. His teal eyes were confused. "What's really wrong, Jaden?"_

"_It's nothing. I gotta go." Jaden turned an ran, ignoring his friend's calls to come back._

Was it wrong to have assumed Jesse didn't mind gay people? Should he have stayed to find out? Jaden sighed, rolling over. He played with his sleeve again, thinking. It was only the second day back, maybe he could pass his behavior off on excitement to be back?

Yeah, he smiled to himself. Jesse knew he could be over-excited, so it'd be the perfect excuse. He rolled over, looking at his wall. He groaned when his stomach growled, forcing himself up.

He shoved his hands in his jeans pocket, making his way through to the mini 'food court'.

(AN **Yami: **seriously, I have no idea what the inside of that bloody school looks like.) He was passed by the blonde haired girl from before, what was her name? "Ryan!" the girl turned around, smiling when she saw who it was. She fell back from walking with Alexis, her hands in her blazer pockets.

"Hey, Jaden," she smiled. He grinned back, as his stomach growled again. "Uh, food?" she asked. The brunette nodded quickly, whimpering.

"Shriiimp." He whined. She smiled, though made a face behind it.

"Come on, then. I know growing boys need food all the time," she sighed dramatically, leading the way towards a booth. (AN **Yami: **My fic, my rules!)

A short fifteen minutes later found them taking up a corner table, laughing as they told each other stories about their summer. Jaden was cross legged on the bench, shoveling shrimp and rice into his mouth as he talked. Miraculously, not a single speck hit the blonde girl. Ryan was sitting on the edge of the table, facing him as she swallowed bites of pizza.

"So you grew up with the othre two, what were their names…?"

"Matthias and Keelan? Actually, I only grew up with Matty. He's my brother." Jaden nodded, not noticing the bluenette headed towards them. "Older brother even, it's why I've never had a date."

"What's a date?" Jaden asked, his naivety a blessing in disguise for the embarrassed girl.

"Uh.. Well, it's like… If you like someone more than a friend, like a lover, you go out together. Sometimes to the movies, sometimes to dinner…"

"Oooh." Jesse flopped into the seat next to Jaden, smiling at Ryan as she moved her legs to accomadate him.

"Never been on a date? Well now, I think that's unlikely." He said, as though he'd been there the whole time. Jaden, having calmed down a little since eating, turned to face him.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"She's cute, right?" Jaden nodded. "Well then, I'm sre lotsa guys had their eye on her." (AN **Yami: **Like I said, I'm basing the Ocs on their real life counterparts. And Alex is gorgeous. Though she'll deny it.)

"Even if that was true," the blonde sounded doubtful. "My brother kept them away." The two boys leaned to the left, peering over at Matt who was attempting to steal something off Chazz's plate.

"Ooh," Jaden began, grinning.

"Terrifying!" Jesse concluded. The two bust out into a fit of giggles, leaning on each other for support.

"Well… He's lightened up a bit since we got here. I think it's 'cause Keelan." The two stopped, looking up. The girl looked deep in thought, and Jesse whispered a comment to Jaden about how he never looked that thoughtful. This of course, earned him an elbow to the gut. As he gasped for air, Jaden looked up.

"What's Keelan got to do with it?" the bluenette recovered quickly, looking up himself.

"Well ever since I introduced them, he's been a lot happier." (AN **Yami: **Lots of these today. Anyways, everyone claims Jessica, who I am with, is happier with me. I don't believe them. But I promised to put it in the story.)

"Happy?" The teen's chorused. "He seems more… Sarcastic and rude if ya ask me," the Southener declared. Jaden nodded in agreement, plopping a fried shrimp in his mouth.

"He used to be depressed and isolated." Jaden looked down at his tray, frowning. He used to be isolated…

"Jay?" he looked up into the concerned emerald eyes of his best friend. He smiled brightly, remembering all his other friends.

"I'm fine." Glancing at the blonde, he grinned. "So, Jesse? What's a tampon?" the bluenette froze in the act of opening his Coke, turning beet red. "Come ooon," he whined, just as Ryan had instructed him to. "She won't tell me."

"It's…. Jay, I'd like to help you but… It's more of a girl thing, really. When they get to a certain age they start uh, maturing."

"Meaning?"

"Well, you know how our voices dropped?" (AN **Yami: **Jesse's didn't, in the Japanese version he's played by a chick… I like it.) Jaden nodded in agreement, still playin g dumb. "Well, instead of their voices dropping, they get more developed."

"Like a photograph?"

"N-No," Jesse sweatdropped. "Like, uh… They get more distinct femle features. See how round her hip is?" he gestured at Ryan, who blushed. "When she was little, it looked a little less round. Their hips widen… and they… Damnit Jay, they have this thing called a period and they bleed. A tampon is to help control the bleeding!" Everyone in the eating area stopped talking, turning to look at the bluenette who'd thrown his hands up and started yelling. Chazz was the first to recover, and along with Matt, started laughing.

"Oh, well… That's all you had to say." Jaden blinked up at the taller boy. Jesse turned to glance at everyone else, turning a dark shade of red.

"Aw, I think he did nice for explaining." Keelan said from behind the bluenette. "Considering she already told himw hat it was."

"Uh," Jaden held his hands up as Jesse turned to glare at him. He laughed nervously, and tore out of the court. Jesse didn't bother following; just sighed and sat down.

"You guys are close, right? You and Jaden?" Jesse nodded.

"Well, now, when we met it felt like we'd known each other forever." Ryan smiled slightly, watching Keelan cross the room to curl up in Matt's lap. "Ever known somethin' like that?"

"Not really. I don't make friends easy..."

"Now, ya have lots of 'em! There's me and Jay, your friends, Alexis, Chazz-"

"I don't think Chazz is my friend. We did get in that fight yesterday." Jesse waved his hand, smiling.

"He's jsut a little shy! Go try and strike up a conversation!" she looked taken aback as the bluette grabbed her wrist, and his Coke. She clutched her pizza and allowed him to drag her to the table everyone else occupied. Jesse grinned and pushed her into the seat by Chazz. He sat across from the two, watching. A rare, almost sadistic spark of amusement shone in his eyes.

"Uh... hi?" she said awkwardly. She scratched her nose with a finger, turning red. She looked helpless, and Jesse almost felt bad... Then he remembered how she'd set up the tampon explanation.

Bad feeling, gone.

"So... Um.." she turned a darker red, and shoved the crust off one of her pizza slices in her mouth. Hassleberry frowned, lightly hitting Jesse's arm.

"Don't eat so fast," he told the girl. "You'll choke."

"Will not, I don't have a gag reflex." she looked up when the table went silent, and froze when she found everyone's eyes on her. Keelan hid her face in her hands, shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Is that so?" Jim asked, leaning into Ryan's personal space. She nodded meekly, and Jesse could tell she wanted to disappear. "Whoever ends up with you's a lucky gal, ne?"

"I don't... What?" Chazz rolled his eyes, leaning down to whisper in her ear. As he continued, her face slowly rose in color. "A-ah.." she stuttered when he sat back up. "Jesse, you're an asshole..."

"Call it payback for the tampon thing, girly." The girl pouted, swatting the pale hand that had reached for her soda on accident. "Dammit, Chazz, that's mine!" she snatched the bottle up, scowling at the ravenette.

"You don't have to get so snappy," he scowled back.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two are making friends." Jesse sweatdropped. The two glared at him, before returning to their arguement.

"Always trying to help other people." Jesse looked up to find Jaden had returned, a bottle in hand. The bluenette smiled and scooted over for his friend to sit down. Jaden smiled to himself, relishing in the happiness that emenated from his chest when Jesse smiled at him.

They finished lunch- Chazz finishing with pizza sauce on his black coat.- and returned to their classes. Everyone was thankful for it being Friday- except Jaden, who had slept through their teachers telling them they had the next two days off.

When the brunette returned to his dorm, he collpased on the bed, yawning. He grinned as he recalled the rest of the day; pulling pranks on Jesse and Chazz with a little help, yummy fried shrimp, and no homework. He rolled onto his back, stretching out. No homework, the next day was Saturday... He could sleep in and then go find more pranks to pull! Maybe on Crowler...

**Yami: **Yeah, this chapters done... Reviews make me write faster! Oh, and I'd actually like to find out what anyone reading this wants to see in the next chapters


	3. Look Away, Then Look Back to You

**Yami: **Hikari's sick so she won't be helping us today… I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX but I do own a snazzy phone to text on. Thanks to Sakural7865, my only reviewer, I have two new Ocs to include. Enjoy

**3- Fall to Pieces, Avril Lavigne**

Jesse rolled out of bed, around nine. He stretched, rubbing his eyes as he stumbled into the bathroom. He gathered everything up before heading to the showers. After completeing his shower, and dodging a bar of soap from the very tired Matt, he headed towards the food court. He looked around, less tired than before. He smiled to himself when he found Jaden passed out, head on the table of their usual area. Chazz was rolling his eyes and arguing something Jim had said.

He sat down by Ryan, who appeared to be half asleep and unaware of what she was eating. He watched in disbelief as she picked up a dill pickle spear, and bit the end off. "Uh, what'cha got there, cowgirl?"

"'M eatin Chazz." She mumbled sleepily. The ravenette slowly turned to look at her, a look of sheer disbelief etched on his pale face. "His cohorts were gonna get me, Jess… They were all 'whoosh' and, and… He tastes yummy."

Jim fell out of his seat laughing, narrowly avoiding Shirley. Jesse snickered, and Chazz looked lost. "Uh, Ryan?" the ravenette shook the blonde, whose elbow swung up and caught him in the jaw. "Ow!"

She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?" she mumbled. Jaden cracked open an eye to look at everyone, not raising his head.

"you're eating Chazz." Jesse told her. She stared at him in horror, before looking down at the pickle. She suddenly bust out laughing, hiding her face in her sweater covered arms.

"I had the weirdest dream! I dreamed Chazz was trying to take over the world, with pickles!" (AN **Yami: **This came from another story on here, and I'd love to find it again.) She laughed again, before sitting up. "…Why do I taste pickles?"

"You were eating one." Jesse told her. She glanced down at her plate, and nodded slowly.

"Oh yeah… Morning, Jesse." She said sweetly. Jesse smiled and returned the greeting. Jaden closed his eye, snuggling back into his arms. He quickly fell back asleep, snoring softly. "So… Chazz, can I have your coffee?" The raveneete glared, but the blonde was quicker. She pulled the cup over and sipped at it, sticking her pinky out as if to make fun of him.

"You could just get your own," Jesse told her, as he picked up his fork. She shrugged, and held the cup out to Chazz. She smiled shyly, as though asking for forgiveness. He sighed, turning his eyes towards his food as he took it. Jesse smiled, though hid it behind taking a bite of toaster strudel.

He watched Jaden sleeping, his features twitching occasionally. He laughed quietly, pulling out a marker from his pocket. Chazz watched as he reached over a drew a little heart on his cheek. "Aw, isn't he cute?" the bluenette looked up to find Alice Grace standing dangerously close behind him. She was grinning, before tackling the sleeping brunette off the chair.

"He's so adorable!" she squealed. Jaden rubbed his head, now fully awake. He scowled playfully, pushing her away. "Aw, Jay-bird," she whined.

"That hurt!" he whined back, clinging to Jesse's legs. The bluenette looked down, raising an eyebrow. Jaden was pouting, trying to hide behind his friend. Neither noticed the insane grin on the blonde girl, as she slid into the chair by Ryan. The shorter haired blonde gave a hesitant smile, a little overwhelmed by the enthusiasm.

"Hi Chazzy." (AN **Yami: **Alice and Leo are not my Ocs, they belong to the lovely Sakural7865. I'm trying hard to make her proud to lemme use them.)

"Nieh." Chazz responded, not noticing anything but Jaden whining to Jesse about the girl who'd tackled him. Alice pouted slightly, crossing her arms. She turned to Ryan who froze. She reached for the black coffee cup the girl was now officially sharing with Chazz. "Don't let her have that!" Chazz scolded her, taking the cup.

"W-why not?" Ryan asked, obviously scared she'd messed up. He scowled at her; Jesse and Jaden watched as he lectured her.

"I'd hate to be her," the two boys said in unison. They turned to glare playfully at each toher, before returning to watch.

"…No sugar, she's insane!" the boy in the black coat said. "Last time we gave her sugar, do you know what happened?"

Jesse snickered, remembering the last time. It had been just before Summer break… Which meant… "No, she doesn't remember, Chazz." Jaden said sweetly. "She wasn't here then, she only just got to this school."

"Yeah, mate." Jim agreed. "She's a new student." Ryan was slowly trying to shrink into her seat, but instead was more leaning into the Obelisk dorm blonde. Chazz glared at the Australian and Japanese teens, and snatched his coffee up.

"Chazz, that's empty…" Ryan gently prodded his shoulder. Jaden laughed into Jesse's leg, making the Southerner blush. Jesse glanced down as the ravenette started yelling again. Jaden had his face practically buried in his lap, clinging to the baggy blue jeans he wore. He absently stroked a hand through the soft mane of brown hair, looking back up to watch Alice and Chazz arguing over whether or not he should let the girl have coffee.

Jesse glanced down to find Jaden was smiling slightly, curled into his legs. The bluenette couldn't contain a smile, and leaned his head on his hand as he watched. He found himself thinking back to the day they met.

How they'd felt so connected already, how brown Jaden's eyes were, how long Jaden had held onto his hand.

He sighed to himself, glancing back to find the hot tempered Alice had attempted to snatch away the coffee cup, nearly splashing Ryan. He threaded his fingers through the brown and slightly orange mop of hair in his lap, and kept watching. He chuckled when Ryan squealed, falling off her chair to avoid flying coffee cups. "You two should be more-"

"You broke my coffee cup!" Chazz cut him off, pointing at Alice. Alice grinned, leaning her head on her hand.

"Aw, Chazzy," she purred. "Don't be mad at me." The ravenette raised an eyebrow, unaffected by the girl's attempts at flirting with him. (AN **Yami: **Definitely my second favorite character, he's so cute when being mean.)

"Whatever… I'm getting more coffee." He stood up, and was trailed to the coffee shop inside the court by Ryan who whined for her own.

"Is he asleep again?" Jesse glanced at Jim, then down at Jaden. He nodded.

"I think so… Jay?" Jaden swatted at the hand Jesse prodded him with. "You should wake up, I think Alice wants to pounce you." Jaden sat up quickly, hitting his head on the table in the process of standing. Jesse caught him when he fell, helping him into the chair beside him.

"Don't joke about thaaaat!~" Jaden whined, holding his head. Jesse smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, partner, I just figured you'd wanna get something to eat."

"Already ate, I was here before anyone else." Jesse blinked. Surely Jaden was kidding.

"It's true," Hassleberry chimed in. "He was here when me and Syrus got here earlier."

"Couldn't sleep?" Worry resounded in the bluenette's voice as he looked Jaden's head over. A smull bump, nothing threatning.

"Nah, kept waking up. I'm fine though, bro." the brunette grinned, crossing his legs on the chair he sat. "I'll just catch up on it later, it's the weekend!"

"If you say so…" Jesse looked up when Chazz and Ryan sat back down, each with a new coffee cup. Ryan was smiling brightly, and thanking Chazz for something or another. The ravenette just waved it off, and Jaden looked to Jesse. Both shared grins, and nodded a fraction of an inch.

Matchmaking wasn't really that hard, was it?


	4. Kappa Eer Hander

**Yami: **So, this is a continuation of chapter three, but my lovely reviewer was really bored so I decided to post half of it early.

**4- CaramelleDansen. Caramell. **

**Yami: **Seriously, this song is on crack but Malindachan on YT made the CUTEST Johan/Judai one! And I found a Jehu(Yohan) and Haou(Supreme King) one. And you'll see later why it inspired this chapter. Unless you're not the brightest crayon.

Jaden waited next to Ryan, humming to himself. The girl looked confused as she watched Jim and Hassleberry push a large box past her onto the Obelisk roof. "Come on, Ryan, you know you're gonna love it."

"Actually, Jay, I don't. I dunno what it is, so…" she shrugged. She pouted at the Slifer dormmate. He just grinned.

Half an hour later, a karaoke machine had been set up and each of Jaden and Jesse's friends had gathered on the roof. Alice sat there, grinning maliciously as she thought of different ideas on getting Jesse to sing to Jaden.

Keelan, however, seemed to have other plans. "Hey, Alice?" Alice glanced at the redhead, who was leaning against the railing next to her. She was smiling slyly, never a good thing. "Truth or dare?" Confused, but interested, the blonde grinned right back.

"Dare!" she challenged bravely.

"I dare you to sing that song from _Hercules_!"

"Uh, which song?" the redhead pouted, crossing her arm warmer clad arms; as though she should know exactly what song.

"Won't Say I'm in Love." The blonde blanched slightly, staring. Keelan grinned. "You picked dare, you gotta do it!"

"But.. Fine, truth or dare?" she snapped back.

"Dare."

"You have to sing something."

"Fine." The two girls stuck their tongues out at each toher, and went back over their plans for their own secret hook up.

Chazz was eyeing the karaoke machine suspiciously, only half listening to his friends explain what was going to happen. "I think we should start out with two people dinging together! Ya know, that duet type thingy!" Jaden exclaimed, catching the raven's attention.

"Oh? So you and Jesse are going to treat us to a love song together?" he teased gruffly. Both teen's turned red, and hit him over the head. Neither seemed to notice the others blush. Rubbing his head, Chazz mumbled something about them being blind.

"Should we take names outta a hat?" Jesse asked, once his blood had retreated from his face. Jaden nodded, snatching the hat off Jim's head as he passed. "Everyone write their names on a piece of paper and put it in the hat!" Jaden yelled at everyone, happy and energetic.

Everyone- even Chazz and Zane- obliged, and slowly pairs were picked out. (AN **Yami: **I'm only using a few pairs, so you can imagine anyone else with whoever singing whatever.) Jaden turned red when hew heard his name paired up with Jesse's, though he hid it behind a playful grin. He ushered Leo and Alice onto the stage, where somehow they'd persuaded (Jesse secretly thought Alexis threatened him) Leo to play the part of the muses when she sang 'Won't Say I'm in Love.'

Whatever had happened, the flush on the blonde girl's face was priceless. The headstrong girl seemed to have faltered the tiniest bit, her eyes trailing towards Leo's for the briefest glimpses. Keelan caught onto this, and wolf whistled- only adding to the embarrassment.

"No chance, no way! I won't say it, no no.

"Give up, or give in, check the grin you're in love." Leo sang to the blonde girl, making her look away.

"This scene, won't play. I won't say I'm in love."

"You're doin' flips, read my lips. You're in love."

Keelan sang along with Leo from below them, laughing to herself. The redhead received a sharp smack to the back of her head from Alice- When had she removed that plushie chainsaw?-, making her yelp in surprise. Syrus watched the two, sweatdropping. He'd never understand women…

"Ah, Aniki!" he turned around, looking up at Jaden and Jesse. "We found the song you wanted for Chazz." Chazz glanced up at his name, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Perfect! Thank you, Sy!" Jaden hugged his friend, before turning to grin at Chazz. Jesse's pale face mimicked the gesture, as they held out a piece of paper. He scowled, glancing at the paper.

"What's this?"

"Your partner." The two chorused, arms around each others shoulders as the chuckled. Chazz raised an eyebrow. "Aaaand-" Jesse was interupted by the blonde partner to be in question.

"I'm not doing it," she said simply. "One, me and him don't get along enough to sit next to each other, let alone sing together. And two, how the hell would we be able to sing this?"

"Whataya mean?"

"Girlfriend? Jesse, how the hell do two people sing this to one another? Unless they're both gay and singing to each other that they don't like their boyfriends… But this wouldn't work!" she shoved the paper at Chazz when he reached for it, and crossed her arms. Chazz raised an eyebrow as he skimmed through the lyrics.

"What kind of garbage is this?" Ryan pouted.

"I like the song!"

"Well then, sing it by yourself. There's no way in hell I'm singing this." Jaden pouted, looking up at Jesse. The bluenette seemed to be thinking, but everyone else knew he was only pretending. He grinned a moment later, before taking a sheet of paper from Syrus.

"You two could sing this then!" They both leaned over to read the paper; Chazz scowling and Ryan turning a stunning shade of red. Alice peeked over the Ra blonde's shoulder, stifling a laugh when she saw the title. "What do you think, Jay?"

"I think it'd be perfect!"

"How the hell do you figure?" Chazz reached out to bop his bruentte friend on the head, but instead found his fist smacked away by Jesse. The bluenette refused to make eye contact with Jaden, only grinning. Ryan raised an eyebrow, looking up at Chazz. The ravenette looked amused, yet annoyed.

"He's awfully protective, ain't he?" she sing songed, making Chazz nod. "Wonder why." She grinned up at Jesse who'd turned the same shade of red she had. "So… Are we singing this or not? Sooner we get it over with, the sooner I can quit breathing the same air as The Chazz." She mocked his voice, making a grand pose.

"Will you ever shut up?" he hissed, snatching the paper from Jesse.

"Ooh, I think that was a perfect impression, uh… Uh…" Alice looked lost as she fumbled for the shorter haired girl's name.

"I'm Ryan."

"Alice, nice to meet you Ry." Chazz rolled his eyes, reading through the words to the newer song. "Isn't she just adorable?" she asked, looking at Jesse. The bluenette sweatdropped. He knew that had been coffee she'd been drinking! "Lookit these cute little cheeks!"

"Please stop pinching me…"

"But you're-"

"Alice, quit picking on the poor girl." Leo set a hand on the blonde's shoulde,r pulling her away. Ryan ran behind Chazz to hide, embarrassment flaring in her face.

"Not cute…" she muttered. Chazz rolled his eyes, pulling her onto the weird little stage. "I never knew that I was dealing with the graduate," Ryan grinned slightly, looking directly into Chazz's black eyes. "With a major in defenses and a minor in excuses."

Chazz scowled, pressing into the girl's personal space. "You know I wouldn't want to make you feel worse than you should. But if you were me, you'd do the same. You know you would." Jesse laughed at the two; it was like they were arguing while trying to have fun.

"It would mean everything-"

"But you're so smart and this never ends."

"So I tell you that I love you,"

"And I'll blow you a kiss." Zane and Alexis almost choked on their drinks, when chazz cockily pretended to blow a kiss to her.

As the two stumbled through the song- Surprisingly, Chazz had a good voice.- Jesse was contempating what song he would and Jaden would be singing. His pale face flushed as he imagined Jaden in his boxers, and then nothing…

Next time Emerald Turtle was nervous, he was NOT giving him that advice.

Not that he wanted to be the only one that imagined that… Wait! No, bad Jesse! He scolded himself. He sighed sadly, looking over at Jaden. He was dancing with Alice to the beat of the New Years Day song Chazz was singing with Ryan. The two on stage appeared to be trying to glare at each other, though Jesse could see the faint blush on their faces.

He looked back at Jaden again, sighing as he let his eyes rake over him.

If you asked Jesse what his favorite color was, he'd say teal. Undeniably. But if you asked him his favorite color on a person? "Red… red and brown…" he murmured to himself. Zane glanced at him oddly, but looked back up at the stage. Everyone was secrelty relishing in watching Chazz embarrass himself.

It wasn't that Jaden always wore red, and his eyes were brown. No… They'd still be his favorite colors even if Jaden more reflected a rainbow. They were warm colors, neutral and yet brilliant.

While he himself was blue and white, a cold combination for such an aloof person; Jaden was brown and red, warm and sweet. Chocolate eyes always reflected such fiery emotions, made Jesse- and many others, like that Blair girl.- melt.

Opposites, yet they were so well in tune and matched in most ways. Jesse smiled to himself, watching as Jaden and Alice mockingly fell into a heap- taking Chazz and Ryan with them, grabbing their ankles.- when the song ended.

Definitely his favorite.

He walked over to the yelling pile of people, and laughed when he saw Jaden's foot in Chazz's face, his elbow in Ryan's stomach and Alice sitting up on him. The bluenette had a sneaking suspicion Alice and Jaden had somehow- don't ask him how, the two could take over the world if they teamed up.- planned it. He crouched down, prodding Chazz. The ravenette opened his eyes- which had been closed from the pain of hitting his head.- to look up. Jesse pointed, grinning widely, at Ryan. She had somehow been tucked into his side, head under his chin and face buried in his neck.

"So… Comfy?" Jesse asked teasingly. The blonde girl flipped him off, though made no move to open her eyes, or move. "Uh, you okay?"

"I hit my head on the stage when I fell…" she mumbled, cuddling further into Chazz. "It hurts and I'm not inclined to move any further. Maybe a nap."

"Not if you have a possible concussion." Alexis exclaimed reprovingly. This only made the Ra blonde wince. Alice pretended to look innocent, though a pang of guilt MAY have flashed across her face. With Chazz's help, she helped the girl over to a table.

"I say we make Jaden and Jesse go next." Leo said, rather oredly. Alice nodded in agreement, looking proud of herself when Ryan slumped into Chazz. "And you, keep that one awake."

"That one has a name," Keelan told him rather hotly. "And it's Ryan." The brunette waved her off, sitting next to Alice, between her and Zane. Jesse turned a brilliant red, matching his bestfriend's zip up hoodie.

**To be continued!**


	5. One More Time, Tear Down the Building!

**Yami: **Okay, I'm so not used to doing this but... *squeal* I'm doing so great on updating frequently! I'm so thrilled that sakural7865 is so into this and let me use her great OCs. And two other people reviewed, thank you! The chapter after this'll be filler of sorts, it's explaining all the OCs a little more. If you want you can skip that one.

**Disclaimer: **Seriously? Again. I don't own people

**5. Stay Young. We The Kings**

Kenzan and Jim snuck up on the unsuspecting teen boyhs, and hauled them both onstage. Jaden, not as shy as Jesse in this case, smiled brightly at everyone. Jesse just kept his eyes away from Jaden. Really, it wasn't THAT bad of a song…

"Jeeesse, you go second!" Jaden declared, a moment before the cue to the song came. "Two single hearts on fire, currently on the wire. As inhibitions fade, a focus moment made."

"Bruises and bitemarks say; takes one to bring the pain." Jesse flushed when his voice made Jaden look at him in awe. He wasn't that good… Really. (AN **Yami: **Can I just say, I imagine he'd sound kinda like Christian Kane. And that man is a God.) "Passion lies in screams of estacitic dreams."

"You're in a place for fear, lips are for biting here."

"Let's make this moment worth the while, let's kill the night and go down in style."

The two continued, Jesse slowly becoming less self concious the moer people smiled at him. He even saw the possibly concussed Ryan smiling at him.

"You bring the ropes and chains, I'll bring the pills and games," Jesse flushed when Jaden winked at him, though the bruentte was laughing. Jesse laughed with him, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him close.

"I can show you pain, and make you say my name." Jesse planted a kiss on Jaden's cheek, before the brunette took his hand and twirled him away.

"You're in a place for fear, lips are for biting here. Let's this moment worth the while. Let's kill the night and go down in style."

"Feel the magic rise, we're plotting our demise of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl." the two doubled over laughing, when the song ended. Everyone- save the ever stoic Zane and Chazz.- clapped loudly for them, Matthias yelling 'Encore!'

"You guys were so adorable!" Alice gushed, her words barely intelligable. The blonde grinned, green eyes twinkling as she toyed with the plushie chainsaw backpack she carried. (AN **Yami: **The Alice OC usually has a real chainsaw, but seeing as this is AU... yeah.) Leo watched, raising an eyebrow. His blue eyes followed her movements as she casually tiptoed behind the blue and brown haired teens. Jesse was holding his hand out to Jaden- having already jumped down from the stage. Jaden took the proffered limb, and Alice took that moment to strike.

She pushed the brunette forward gently, sending him into Jesse's arms, and the bluenette to the ground. On instinct, Jesse rolled to keep Jaden from hitting the ground, but found the tan boy's lips pressed against his in the process. Teal stared into brown eyes, and both faces were stained red. "A-ah, gomen! I didn't mean to!" the Japanese boy stood up quickly, holding his hand out to help the Southerner up. Jesse avoided his eyes.

"It's fine, Jay. Really!"

"Did you hit your head?" Jaden stepped forward, pulling the taller teen's head down. He ran his fingers through soft teal locks, prodding for injuries. JEsse let him, his face heating when he realised how close they were. He hid his face in his friend's neck, trying hard not to think about it. Alice grinned at Leo and Keelan, who like herself, were set on fixing the two up. She glanced at the two boys, who were trying to forget it. Leo rolled his navy eyes, shoving his hands in his dark orange pant pockets. He bounced on the balls of his feet, hyper.

Soon every pair had finished their songs, and some were picking out songs to sing alone. Chazz had retrieved a bag of ice, and a bottle of Excedrin for the thankfully alright Ryan. alice and Jaaden were glad she hadn't been seriously injured from their little stunt... Especially since the outcome had been so great.

He was even being nice!

"Out of my way!"

...He was being nice to her, at any rate.

Leo toyed with his bandana, eyes narrowed as he watched the hyperactive bestfriends who'd forgotten all about their little kiss. He sighed, untying the bandana from his head. He wrapped it around his wrist, then tugged on it; almost like a tick. He glanced at the redhead beside him, who was staring at the stage, her lipstick painted lips curved up into a smile. He glanced at the stage, where Matthias was singing some sort of love song. Leo chuckled softly, leaning back. He picked up one of the cookies from the girl's plate, biting into it. He assumed it was a love song anyways(1).

"Don't touch it, it hurts! Jesse, get off!" The brunette slowly leaned to look around Keelan, staring at Jesse. Thankfully, the position wasn't as bad as Ryan had made it sound. Jesse was trying to apply pressure to the ice on her head. Jaden sat down next to Leo, shakingh ish ead.

"Sometimes they act so childish!"

"You're one to talk."

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't roll that way." Leo rolled his eyes at the '90s lingo, and looked at Jaden. He was like a little brother to the mechanic-in-training.

"Nothing, Jay." he reached out and pet the boy on his head, making him pout. Not long after though, Jaden was smiling again. "So, how'd you like your little kiss?" Leo watched a blush creep up his friend's tanned skin, and brown eyes avert themselves to look at Jesse.

"I didn't like it."

"We all know, Jay." he looked over at Keelan, who was smiling gently. "It's obvious; you love him, don't you?" The Slifer dormmate turned his head to watch as Zane was forced onto the small stage.

"I love all my friends," he told the two, leaning forward and placing his arms on the table. He had his legs crossed in his chair, sitting on them. He sighed. "But..."

"But?"

"I guess, I love him more. No offense," he hurried to add. The two shook their heads. "I'm just... I've heard rumours about American's from the South... Alot of them don't like gay people apparently."

"You honestly think Jesse's straight?" the two bust out laughing. "He uses a **rainbow **deck when he duels, he spends every spare minute he has looking or talking to you." Keelan began.

"He's head over heels in love with a guy, and he never looks twice at a girl."Leo finished. JAden looked at the two in surprise. Though they hadn't talked much to each other, they sure knew how to fill in each other's weak spots in an arguement...

They could probably take over the world.

That thought went out the window when Leo yawned widely. The two would have to find the motivation first... well, least he wouldn't have tow orry for a while! "Excuse me?" he blinked and looked at the redhead. She had an eyebrow raised, two spangled fingers tapping against the table.

"I... said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah, Jay." Leo nodded. He sighed, looking over at Jesse. The bluenette was trying to convince Syrus to sing.

"Who's... who's he in love with?" he asked fearfully. The two shared a knowing look.

"Sorry, Jaden. That's for you to find out." Keelan told him. She stood up, crossing the room to sit with Matt. Leo shook his head when pleading brown eyes met cobalt blue.

An hour later, the group found themselves in the Ra Yellow dorm's main hallway, leaning on each other and laughing on the ground. Save Ryan and Chazz, who were arguing.

Again.

Jesse had his face buried in Jaden's shoulder as Kenzan recounted an adventure him and Jim had, had when the dino lover had visited the taller teen in Australia. Everyone was happy- even the arguing pair.- and having fun. Even Crowler stomping towards them from a lounge to tell them to silence, couldn't damper their spirits. If anything they only laughed harder when they saw the old man's ponytail.

Someone, a certain brunette, had dyed it green.

God, it was good to be back.

**Yami: **Eeeh, that sucked like hell... But the next one, if you hate my crappy writing, you can skip!

1. The song was The Bitch Song by Bowling For Soup... You'll see why if you read the next one. Reviews make me write faster!

Oh, and... Thoughts on the OCs? Are they realistic? Is the OC/Chazz pairing a little.. Mary Sueish?


	6. We'd Tell the Story Of Us

**Yami: **It was drawn to my attention by my faithful reviwer that I haven't really described the Ocs, so I've decided to write a chappie on them, history, and their connections and what not to the real characters… Unfortunately, I believe I failed and this is a bunch of crap. Enjoy, or skip.

**6- Story of Us. Taylor Swift.**

**Matthias and Ryan Cormack.**

Ryan turned her face away from the window of the car, making a petulant face. "I don't want to go to the Academy, mom. I want to stay here, with Matt!"

"Matt's going to the Academy too, Princess." Her older brother drawled from the front seat. He pushed a hand through his shoulder length hair, sighing. "you want to go to the North Academy 'cause you think that Jesse guy was cute." The blonde scowled, kicking the back of his seat.

"I said he was nice. He helped pick up my things."

"you sure it wasn't the eyes?"

Two years later, she was finally consenting to swtich schools. She'd filled out, much to er brother's dismay, beautifully. Her skin was deathly pale, her eyes a light blue, and her blonde hair lightened by the sun. She still lived in over sized sweaters and hoodies stolen from friends, her knee high boots and skinny jeans.

Matthias had bulked up just enough to be considered handsome, his black blue eyes hidden partially by wayward layers of black hair. His skin, lightly tanned, bore pale scars that he often ignored. Skin tight tank tops or over sized band shirts, and dark jeans made him almost irresistable

He had fallen in love, she'd finally made friends. Neither could ask for anything more; though the blonde did still ask for more sleep. She refused to admit her feelings on Chazz, only claiming he was a wanna be playboy. He was finally letting her go… Partially.

**Alice Grace**

Alice Grace sighed. Her long blonde hair was pulled up, a ponytail on the side of her head. Her grassy green eyes were darting between the people at the funeral, as she tried not to cry. She played with the black button up she wore, stifling a sniffle. She'd left Lucy, her chainsaw backpack, at home. She stared at the small coffin, before averting her eyes once more. Little Robin was gone…

She trained her eyes on Crowler, water balloons in hand. She nodded silently at Jaden, who she couldn't help but see her little sister in. He nodded back, and at the same time, they both threw their paint filled balloons at the blonde. The old man screeched, turning around to look for signs of the culprits. She snickered as they crawled away from the roof's edge. Her hip hugging jeans fit her body perfectly, as the two hid from the furious vice-principal.

She played with one of her ever present tube tops, snickering as she listened to Crowler in class later. Leo, her crush of… She'd forgotten how long.- watched her and Jaden giggling conspiratorily; he knew it was them… She knew it.

**Leo Clarks.**

Leo tapped his fingers against the engine of the car he was trying to rebuild. He frowned, trying to remember where he had put the vital piece he needed. No doubt one of the other pranksters around the school had taken it. He glanced around, sure enough..

The tell tale ponytail. The red jacket.

"Alice, Jaden.." he sighed, rubbing his temples. He loved a good prank, adored them. Loved his two friends…

But not aimed at him.

He got back at the two though. Jaden had been forced to cross dress, and Alice's hair ties and tube tops had all mysteriously vanished… and ended up in Crowler's closet.

**Keelan McKelter.**

Keelan stared blankly at the hanging body of her mother. She stepped onto the chair, the one her mom had presumably used, and reached out. Her death pale hand brushed a lock of shocking red hair away from her now dead parent's face, and she smiled. "Don't worry, mommy. Keelan will be good while you're gone." She stepped down, ignoring the pain she felt at the words.

Now she was staring out of the window of the Academy's alchemy room window. She could feel a hand around hers, holding it. She smiled, pushing her red hair out of her face. Maybe she'd dye it… She turned blue eyes on the class, smiling sadly. She toyed with her tank top strap, humming softly before looking out of the window. Her thoughts focused on her mother, who'd killed herself years ago and left her alone. As she shoved a hand into her flared jean's pocket she sighed.

Never again… She wouldn't belonely again. Matt and the other's would be there…

**Yami: **And done… two chappies in one day? Maybe three, once I get some sleep.


	7. Remember the Face, Can't Recall the Name

**Yami: **So, Hikari chan has strep throat, the poor thing. Since she's stuck in bed for a few days, I'm gonna try updating alot so she has something to read while everyone's at school. Any requests for anything you'd like seeing later on? Any criticisms welcome and yada yada. Thank you to all my reviewers. Oh, and Chrisandersonyuki? Yesh, Keelan and MAtt fell in love.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own... though I do have lots of awesome dreams involving GX characters... and Yusei from 5D's

**6. WhatsHerName. Green Day**

_Jesse chased Ruby towards a brunette on the school roof, laughign as he tried to catch his pet. "Ruuuuby~!" he called, running past her and scooping her up. He giggled when her tounge brushed against his cheek. "What were you doin', girl?" he asked. The cat-like creature tilted her head, feigning confusion._

_"You have a strange pet there." Jesse looked up from his pet, turning it to look at the boy he'd stopped in front of. He was smiling up at him, and had bright brown eyes. His messy hair was duo colored; contrasting shades of brown. "Is it a duel spirit?"_

_"You bet'cha." Jesse smiled back, rubbing his teal hair shyly. "You have one too?" he asked, upon seeing the fluffy brown furball floating by the boy's head._

_"This is Winged Kuriboh."_

_"This is Ruby." he stroked the cat's ear absently. "And I'm Jesse," he held his hand out, shaking the sitting teen's hand. He looked to be no older than himself. _

_The two sat on the roof, for almost an hour just getting to know each other. As the sun was setting, Jesse had a sinking feeling that he was falling in love with this boy. His parents always said he'd know when he'd found 'The One', and he was scared that this boy- This straight boy.- was it._

_They'd returned to their dorm halls; Jaden a slifer and Jesse an Obelisk. Both had the other's cell numbers, and both immediately started texting. Soon, they two were inseperable._

Jesse rolled over, groaning when he hit the floor. "Such a nice dream..." he murmured as he dragged himself to the showers. It was Monday, at last... And Crowler was so going to kill them in his class. That thought stopped him as he was pulling his boxers off.

Who else was in Crowler's alchemy class that hour? Would his new friends be there? He knew Jaden was; he'd seen him with a bunch of books for the class on Sunday. Jesse frowned. Jaden hadn't waved or said hi like he usually would've... He looked almost like he was sleep walking.

Maybe that was it.

After his shower, he hurried to the food court. He'd raced Jaden back after he'd noticed his friend in the next stall over. He grinned, slowing down just enough so his friend would win. Jaden flashed a grinned, and pointed his two fingers at the bluenette. Jesse laughed, pulling him into the seat next to him.

"So, first day back." he heard a not so happy voice grumble from behind him. He glanced up to find Alice standing behind him, glaring at Chazz who had just sat down. "And he won't lemme have coffee~" she whined the last word, collapsing next to the bluenette. "I can't deal with Crowler this way, Jess!" she let her head fall onto the table, a loud _thump _and maybe a headache her result. Ryan watched her sympathetically, and toyed with the red coffee cup she'd found in her dorm room.

"Hey, Alice?" she prodded the blonde, offering her her coffee cup. She smiled reassuringly at Jesse, Jaden and Chazz, signaling a secret. Alice drank the black liquid thankfully, perking up. "Do you know where this came from?" she asked her roommate. Alice peered at the cup, before looking at her. She grinned to herself, but shook her head. "Weird, I found it on my desk... Blair says she didn't see where it was from either..."

"Least now we don't have to share cups," Chazz sneered. Jesse and Jaden raised their eyebrows, giving each other an amused look. After breakfast, the group slowly made their ways to their first period class. Jesse lost Jaden alnog the way, but dutifully continued to Crowler's classroom. He stopped int he doorway, blinking when he saw the back of Jaden's head in a chair near the front.

_How'd they get here before me? _He asked himself, when he saw Chazz, Ryan and Alexis watching Jaden. He slowly made his way to the desk enxt to him, plopping down. He leaned towards him, eyes taking in the page numbers ont he black board. "Jay, how'd you get here first?" silence met his ears, and he turned to look at his friend. He found himself staring into dulled gold eyes, and an indifferent face.

...That's why they were staring then...

Crowler walked in, his ponytail bleached back to his usual blonde. He ignored the snickers he heard from the Slifer dormmates, and instead wrote a name on the board. Haou Yuki. He turned to the class, his sharp eyes glaring at everyone in turn. He finally looked at the gold eyed Jaden imposter, and smiled thinly. "Mr. Haou, would you please come here?"

"..." The gold eyed boy stood up, and faced the class as he was instructed. He wore all black; though they couldn't see the shirt underneath the trench-coatesque jacket he wore.

"This is Haou Yuki. Hopefully,h e'll be an improvement over his brother, Jaden."

"Brother?" The Slifers, Ras and Obelisks in the large group of friends chorused. Haou looked at them each in turn, never saying a word.

~*Pre Algebra 2*~

Jaden skipped into his math class, only to stop short when he saw Jesse's familiar blue hair in the back of the class. _Isn't Jesse in Advanced Math? _He shook his head, running over to the desk next to him. "Jesse, you'll never guess what I found out! It _was _Chazz that snuck into the girl's dorm and left a coffee cup! He could so be suspended for this! He went into their room at night, while they were sleeping! And who knows what he could've done if he wanted!"

Jesse slowly turned to stare at the boy who was talking 90 miles an hour, blinking orange eyes. Jaden jumped when he turned and saw them. He yelped, falling out of his chair as the teacher walked in.

"Alright, class, we have a new student with us today." the bluenette with orange eyes walked towards the front of the room, after swinging his legs off the desk. His hands were shoved into black leather pants, and he yawned widely. "Class, this is Jehu Anderson; I'm sure you all know his brother. Jesse."

"Brother?" Jaden sat up from the ground, one arm on the desk and the other clutching his head. "Holy crap."

**Yami: **So... yeah...*looks away* I like Darkspiritshipping... And it felt so lonely without them... Third chappie today! Review and I'll love you forever


	8. Think Twice Where You Touch My Girl

**Yami: **Thanks for all the reviews, I feel so special. It's a nice change of pace. I don't get a lot of appreciation here at home. So thank you to everyone who's followed this story. Hikari chan says thank you to Sakural7865, and that she's feeling better already. Oh, and for anyone wondering why Ryan gave Alice the coffee... She was drinking decaf, and figured it'd work as a placebo effect.

**7. Think Twice. Eve 6**

Haou watched the class boredly, his eyes raking over all the student. A ravenette was scruitinizing him; his two layered hair stuck up in the back. His black eyes were trying to pierce through his defenses. Haou didn't let him through, instead turned his eyes on the blonde next to him.

She was tracing his features with bright blue eyes, and he could read every emotion in them. He inwardly smirked; this girl might be fun to mess with… She looked scared, yet intrigued… And was trying to press into the ravenette from before, who was sharing the two person desk with her.

There was a tan teen with a bandaged covered eye, and a cowboy hat. A spikey haired brunette with a red bandana keep his hair from his eyes, and a longer haired blonde who was sitting with him.

Finally, gold eyes landed on the bluenette that he would be sitting with. He was cute, Haou had to admit. Bright emerald eyes- though they weren't only green, he noticed.- under teal hair, and pale porcelin skin. He was eyeing him, eyebrows drawn together.

"Haou, would you like to say anything?" The old woman… Wait, that was a guy. Uh, Crowler asked.

"…" he sighed softly. "I'm Haou, Jaden Yuki's older twin brother. I don't really like people, and I dislike the way you people are looking at me. So stop it."

The shorter haired blonde jumped, turning her eyes away. Haou allowed a small smirk to grace his lightly tanned features. "You can take your seat, now."

Haou sunk back into his seat, leaning forward to rest both elbows on the desk. Crowler began to drone, and Haou sent his eyes to the window behind the ravenette. The sky was a light blue, and he could see the blue topped building he'd be staying in, and sighed.

_Wonder where Little Brother is…?_

~*With Jaden*~

Jehu yawned again, pulling a hand out of his pocket to rub away the tears that came with the action. He surveyed the room, grinning at the two toned brunette that had spoken to him. He was definitely cute. Those dark brown eyes were probing his own orange.

_Might haveta hit that._

"Want to say anything about yourself?"

"Heh, for those who want to compare me to my goody two-shoes brother, don't bother. We're only alike in appearance and our sexuality." He snickered, running a hand through his blue hair. "And damn, there are some cute boys in here. What's that kid's name?" he nodded at the two toned brunette. He earned a dirty look from a brunette guy in a dark tank top.

"You may take your seat now, Mr. Anderson." The teacher said. Jehu winked at a few of the boys in the class as he took his seat.

"What is your name, cutie?" he asked in a low voice when he had taken his seat by the brunette. He'd finally crawled back into his seat, and was eyeing him oddly.

"Jaden, but you can call me Taken," he quipped. A teen in front of them- the blonde- reached his hand behind him and high fived the grinning boy.

*~Lunch~*

"Little Brother? Little Brother~" Haou called through the halls, his hands in the pocket of his long jacket. He finally caught sight of his younger brother, and ran towards him. He set a hand on the shorter brunette'sd shoulder, making him look up.

"A-Ah, Big Brother," Jaden almost dropped the lunch tray he'd just picked up. "How's your first day, going?" Haou allowed the tiniest smile through his defenses and allowed his brother to lead him through the lunch line.

"So far, uneventful. Though, I do believe I met a friend or two of yours."

"Really?" Jaden looked up, smiling as he grabbed a paper tray filled with fried shrimp. His mirror image copied him, and the two grabbed bottles of Sprite and Coke. "Which one?"

"One had teal hair, one blonde and the other this… Odd black hair."

"Jesse, there's a few blondes, and Chazz… Though if it was Chazz it was probably Ryan or Alexis."

"Maybe." Jaden led him to the table his friends already sat at. Except Jesse, who was probably getting his food. Haou nodded at Ryan. "That blonde."

"Ryan Cormack." Jaden quipped. He waited a moment before pouting. "Haaou, some guy was hitting on me!"

"Which one?" Haou looked around, eyes narrowed. If his little brother didn't want it, who were they to hit on him? (AN **Yami: ***squeal* Protective Big Brother Haou is so cute!)

"He's Jesse's brother, apparently." The older brunette twin looked around, eyes landing and an arguing set of bluenettes. The shorter one, in the pale blue hoodie was yellign at the taller, leather clad one. The leather clad one held his lunch tray with one hand, the other pressed to his forehead as he listened to the one carrying his tray with both hands.

"You can't just hit on him! He's a teacher, Jehu! A teacher!"

"I thought it was a she!"

"His name's Crowler! Crowler!"

"Ah, hot damn! There's two sexy brunette's over there!" Jesse looked at the pair his brother was refering to, and twitched.

"Jehu Yubel Anderson!" he shouted after the bluenette that had run towards his friends. The older twin turned to glare as he walked backwards towards the table.

"Don't call me that, or I'll tell everyone your middle name!"

"It's Johan." Jehu glanced down at Jaden who was leaning into his own mirror image. He sat next to him, effectively taking Jesse's spot. "We all know it, he told us as a sign of faith."

"Damn, Jess. How'd you land this cutie as a friend?" Jehu glanced at his brother who bristled. He grinned when he saw a flash of jealousy and anger flash through his eyes. "And I guess this must be your brother, huh Jaden?" he leaned around him to look at the black clad brunette. Haou had his eyes closed as he tried to remain calm.

"This is my older brother, Haou." Jaden got up and moved to the other side of the table, sitting between his best friend and Chazz. "Haou this is the guy that hit on me."

"You did what? He's straight, Jehu!" Jesse yelled, the same time a fist flung itself at the older bluenette's jaw. Jehu barely managed to dodge the blow, and he grinned. He looked over at Haou and stopped. Gold eyes locked with orange, the former daring the latter to do something.

"My brother's not straight… Jesse. However, I will not allow someone he doesn't want, to hit on him."

"Haou!" Jaden turned a lovely shade of red, and Jesse choked on his Coke. "You can't just go around telling lies!"

Haou slowly turned to look at Jaden, confusion written on his face. "You mean, you're straight?" Jaden hid his face in his arms, groaning. "We all thought you were gay."

"what do you mean, 'we'? Who else-"

"Mother and father." The younger brunette froze, trying hard not to look at anyone. His face felt hot, and he was embarassed. "Do your friends not know?"

"I… hadn't gotten around to telling them."

"We knew." Chorused from everyone except the Anderson's. Jesse looked kind of hurt, and he reached out to touch his friend's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to hate me… I know it's stupid, but I heard rumours about where you're from…"

"Jaden, me and my brother are both gay." Jesse said gently. "We're not like other Southerner's, promise."

"Though, I bet anyone'd go gay for you," Jehu interjected, earning a sharp jab to his ribs. He scowled at Haou who's eyes were half lidded again.

"Jaden, perhaps you and your…" Haou lookd lost as he fumbled to force the word past his lips. "Friends, would be inclined to show me what there is to do in any found free time, near here."

Jaden smiled brightly, him and Jesse having made up already. "Sure thing, Big Brother! But… it's a Monday, so we'll have to wait." The older brunette nodded, his gold eyes staring at the ceiling.

The day ended shortly, thankfully. Haou retired to his room early, buried deep into the blankets on his bed. He never did stay up to meet his roommate, was the last thought coursing through his mind before sweet peace claimed him.

Jehu snuck into his dorm room, not wanting to wake whoever was sleeping in the other bed. He snickered, stripping to his boxers. He couldn't wait to face Jesse in the morning. He peeked at the other bed, which seemed to have a smallish lump in the middle, and five diferent blankets. He grinned, lifting up the blankets enough to see a familiar mop of hair.

"Oh, hot **damn.**" He whispered, before sneaking over to his own bed. A smirk graced his lips as he stretched out under the comforter. "Hehehe..."

**Yami: **Wow, I made Jehu kinda creepy. *blush* and I know the next few chapter's are gonna suck. I have no experience in alot of what they're gonna do, so... And eventually, there will be a chappie in which Ryan finally admits her feelings... Maybe...

Reviews make me write faster!


	9. Just One Night, Could It Be So Wrong?

**Yami: **Hehe… *sweatdrop* Don't kill me! But I just had to do this chappie. It's personally my favorite. We'll see hints of chazz and Ryan, Kenzan and Jim, and others.

**9. Good Girls Go bad. Cobra Starship.**

Haou glanced around the club his brother had dragged him to. He wished he was wearing his trenchcoat; he felt vulnerable without it. Jaden had even convinced him to wear a Ramones tee shirt, which Jesse had very kindly let him borrow, and loose black jeans over checkered Vans. He toyed with the black terry wristband on his left wrist.

"What's the purpose of this?" he wondered aloud. He shifted uncomfortably. He felt… wrong, yet strangely liberated. He was used to his tighter clothes, the ones that made him feel like nothing could hurt or intimidate him. He looked over at Jaden, who was very hyperactively ordering drinks for all his…Their friends, he corrected himself.

The group, though wary at first, had made him feel accepted. He allowed himself to smile when Ryan pulled him towards a table, pouting when he put up the tiniest resistance. The girl that had been terrified of him, now made it her duty to include him in the fun.

He paused to wonder what her, Jaden and that Alice girl could do if they teamed up.

He shivered.

"Haou! Haaaaaou!" Haou turned to look at Jaden and Jesse, who were laden with drinks and fried shrimp. Without being told, he took one of the trays from his brother, and set it on the alrge table. He stepped back, watching as everybody else sat and started talking. Sure, they ere his… Friends, but that didn't mean he wasn't a little awkward. He motioned to Jaden that he was going to walk around, an ddidn't wait before walking into the thick crowds. Teens, plastered with sweat, grinded into each other in time with the music.

Jehu grinned when he saw Haou had detached from their little group, and excused himself. He followed the brunette, sneaking through the crowds until he could step out just behind him. He actually heard Haou gasp in surprise when he wound his arms around his waist from behind.

"Aw, don't act so shocked, Princess." Haou placed a scowl on his face; he knew that voice. That deep, strangely accentless voice. He looked over his shoulder to find his roommate grinning at him. Jehu placed his chin on the brunette's shoulder. "You looked lonely." The teasing tone left the man's voice, and a flicker of a frown caught haou's attention.

"I don't get lonely." Haou protested. Jehu shook his head.

"Aw, I know that's a lie, Princess."

"I'm a boy."

"Alright, then… My Prince." The Southerner grinned when he saw Haou roll his eyes. "Let's dance."

"I don't dance." The brunette growled. "I don't know how."

"you've never been dancing?" Haou looked away, glancing briefly at Jaden. "Jay said he'd danced before, so why haven't you?"

"I've never been to a dance, nor had any reason to learn how. That was more Little Brother's thing. I was just supposed to take care of him." Jehu blinked down at the brunette in surprise. He was staring wistfully at his younger brother, who had taken to doing some ridiculous dance with Jesse(1) while Alice took video of it on her phone.

"Always had to take care of Jaden…" Jehu's mind flashed to all the times he'd been forced to stay home, because Jesse was sick, or didn't want him to go.

"Jehu?" He looked down, blinking. Haou was watching him, confusion on his usually passive face. He shook his head, plastering his usual smirk on.

"I'll teach you how to dance." Without waiting for consent, then bluenette pulled Haou against his chest. Haou scowled, trying to fight the urge to hit the man. However, he allowed strong arms to wrap around him tighter, to hold him… Almost gently.

Jehu felt the brunette relax slightly in his arms, and smiled. He started swaying their now connected bodies, and he felt cold hands rest themselves on his warm ones.

Jesse nudged Jaden, who looked up with the tail of a shrimp hanging from his mouth. He looked where Jesse was pointing, and the shrimp fell from his mouth in surprise. Haou actually looked calm, as he let himself be surrounded in the muscular arms of Jehu, who was smiling.

The two were swaying to the song on the speakers- Jaden thought it might've been Cobra Starship.- the bluenette's hips lightly grinding against the smaller teens. Haou was saying something, that looked like a 'Don't get too friendly.' Jehu merely laughed, hiding his face in the older Yuki's hair.

Jaden smiled. "He looks happy," he chirped, making Jesse look at him. The bluenette nodded.

"Jehu's not even smirking, either."

"I think they like each other."

"Must run in the family," Chazz sneered, making the two blush.

"They say being gay's genetic." Jesse was quick to defend. Ryan smiled sympathetically, shaking her head. She whispered something in Chazz's ear, making him smirk.

"You're right. The lady _doth _protest too much."

"Holy shit, the world is ending! Chazz said someone else was right!" the ravenette glared at Kenzan, who hid behin d the taller form of Jim. "It's true, though!"

"He has a point, mate."

"Shut up," Chazz hissed. He turned back to find Ryan pouting at him. He sweatdropped slightly, sighing. "What do you want."

"Can't yo be nice for one night?"

"Of course I can. I just refuse to." He picked up his drink, scoffing when she pouted again.

"Aw, come on Sarcasm! Be nice, for once!" Jaden teased, eeping when he had to dodge an empty platic cup to the head.

"That joke, is so old, Slacker!" Jaden laughed, it was so fun to mess with the ravenette sometimes. He was such an easy target if you knew where to look.

"Hey, Chazz?" he glanced at the blonde beside him, who was toying with her own soda filled cup. He groaned inwardly, expecting a lecture. "Dance with me." She said simply, leaning her head on her hand.

Well… That wasn't what he was expecting.

He glanced at Matthias, expecting him to say something to keep him from accepting. Instead, he saw the long haired teen wave his hand; preoccupied with holding his own girlfriend.

Not that Chazz actually just compared Ryan and Keelan as their girlfriends. It was a simple slip of the… mind? Yes, that was it. There was no way in hell he'd ever be with the blonde. His heart belonged to Alexis, whether she wanted it or not… Right?

So why'd he stand up and pull the girl through the crowd? And why was he less than hesitant to pull her close when the music slowed?

There must've been something in the fries they'd shared.

Haou opened gold eyes to stare into the crowd, 'hmm'ing when he heard the slow intro to one of his favorite songs. He hesitated, he couldn't ask Jehu to dance with him again… Could he? He looked over his shoulder, to find that Jehu was watching him with calculating orange eyes.

Haou turned his eyes away, watching the other couples that had paired up for the rare slow music. He sighed to himself.

Screw pride, he wanted another dance with the bluenette.

He turned around in Jehu's arms, his hands grasping the loose fabric of the other's shirt. He could feel the steady heart beat under his fists, and he slowly looked up. Jehu looked slightly surprised, and tilted his head. "Don't think this means I like your company," Haou warned, a dangerous glint entering his eyes. "But I want to dance some more."

Jehu smirked, pulling him closer. "Whatever you want, my Prince." He purred into the shorter teen's ear.

**Yami: **I… Yeah. Can't explain… Um, which song should they be dancing to in the next chappie? What couples do you want to see later on/more of… Yeah.


	10. Kiss Under Bleachers, Hope Nobody Looks

**Yami: **This is part two of chappie 9. Sorry if it sucks, I haven't been sleeping well.

Chrisandersonyuki; Yes, yes it was the Caramelldansen. Got it in one!

Warning: Alot of Hikari-chan's OC in this one

**10. My First Kiss. 3OH!3 ft. Ke$ha**

**Yami: **Hehe, you'll see…

Ryan leaned into Chazz, closing her eyes. She frowned, wondering why it had to feel so damn nice in his arms. She sighed, content to just take advantage of his warmth, and his rare show of some semblance of affection.

_Te amo, then she put her hands around me waist_

_I told her, 'No.'_

_She cried 'Te amo,'_

_I told her I'd never run away_

"Why's she singing about another girl?" she looked up at Chazz, who was trying his best to avoid looking at her. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"She's singing about a girl that fell in love with her… That she could never love. She'll dance with her, but she doesn't feel that way. She'll still be her friend, but…" she shrugged. "It's my favorite song, actually."

"Why would such a… sad song, be your favorite?"

"Cause I've been in a similar situation. Not with a girl," she added quickly. "But one where you love someone but there's no way…"

"That they could ever love you back?" She nodded.

"And it's fun to dance to when I'm alone." He smiled slightly, but she missed it.

"Why's that?"

"I know how to bellydance and it's one of the best songs for it. Matty doesn't like that I know how."

"Can't imagine why." She laughed, nuzzling her nose into his neck. "Your nose is cold…" she made a muffled sound of indignation, but refused to move. "Are you always cold?"

"Even in summer." She confirmed. "Always been kinda cold."

_Listen, we can dance._

_But you gotta watch your hands_

"Are your hands cold too?" she grinned evily, into his neck. She slowly slid her hands up the back of his purple V neck shirt, making him freeze. "I'll take that as a 'definitely.'" She giggled, but didn't pull her hands out.

"Did you know, you're warm? I like it." She murmured.

_Watch me all night, I move under the light_

_Because I understand_

"Did you know you're freezing? It's actually kinda… nice. It's hot in here."

"You're insane, it's cold."

_That we all need love_

_And I'm not afraid_

Haou watched the two over Jehu's shoulder, trying to ignore the urge to shiver. The bluenette's mouth was next to his ear, and gentle puffs of breath brushed the shell of his ear. He was positive he ws doing it. He had to be.

_I feel the love, but I don't feel that way._

Jehu sighed, nuzzling his nose into the orange half of his dance partner's hair. He could feel Haou twitch whenever he breathed out, and couldn't help smiling. So even his little Prince was a little ticklish, hm?

Nice to know.

He held Haou tighter, groaning inwardly when he realised that the song was ending. He reluctantly released the darker haired Yuki. "Happy, my Prince?"

"Quit calling me that. My name is Haou."

"Alright, alright." He held his hands up, grinning. "So, no more dancing?"

Haou looked towards their table, at Jaden. His little brother was hanging on Jesse, talking a million miles per hour. "Maybe later." he made his way to the table, taking Chazz's empty seat.

"Big Brother!" he looked up to find himself with a lapful of Jaden. The younger Yuki was staring at him, smiling. "Do you like him? I think you do."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You like Jehu! He's cute, huh? Huh, huh?" Haou stared at his mirror image, wondering if he'd been slipped speed. He slowly looked at Jesse, who rubbed his head. "Come on, Haaaaou! I think he likes you too."

"Good for him, but I don't like that pompous ass." Jaden pouted, but made no move to get up. Haou sighed, holding him. "I believe your two friends are becoming awfully close." he nodded at Chazz who had reluctantly accepted to keep dancing. Jesse snickered; the boy's usually pale face was slightly red as Ryan pressed herself as close as she could.

_Hey babe, I saw you there on the dancefloor_

_I see you break a sweat, I guess you get what you pay for._

Chazz chanced a look down at the girl squirming against him. She seemed to know exactly how the dance was supposed to be done. She had her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, and she looked up at him.

_Drop down, turn around_

_Putting me down_

_Let's see who can scream the loudest._

_Take this, swing and miss_

_Hard as you can _

Ryan blushed when she found black eyes watching her. She leaned up, kissing Chazz's cheek. He watched her incredulously, one hand unconciously tightening on her hip. She turned her head away, sinking back onto her heels. He leaned down, and returned the gesture. She turned her head in surprise, gasping.

Jesse pointed at the two, nudging Jaden almost out of Haou's lap. The rest of their friend's wolfwhistled, though the two couldn't hear them anyways.

In the process of moving her face to stare at him, their lips brushed. Ryan's face turned bright red as she tried to decide what to do. On the one hand, she could let him pull away; and enjoy it while she could. On the other she could pull away and apologise. After all, it _was_ her first kiss.

She closed her eyes tight, and...

**Yami: **Ha! I'm ending it here! what do YOU want to see happen? Two choices. He kisses her for real, or they pull away and keep denying it. Which option gets the most vvotes will be featured in the next one.

Reviews make me go faster


	11. Got More Than I Bargained For

**Yami: **Hello, everyone. I'm back, as you can see. It's currently like 30 degrees here so I have all day to write! You guys voted on how this chapter would start. And here's the result.

**Disclaimer: **Of course I own GX, in my dreams when I'm sleeping...sometimes

Last on time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! ...Er, Highschool Never Ends!

_She closed her eyes tight, and..._

**11. Party Song (Walk of Shame). All Time Low**

Chazz couldn't believe it... He really couldn't. He believed alot of things; the Ojama's could be quiet once in a while, for instance. Jaden actually passed a test. But this?

Using the handfuls of his dark purple tee shirt, Ryan had pulled herself up and pressed her lips harder against his.

He took a quick breath, before returning the pressure. He heard her 'eep' and couldn't help but smirk. He tightened his hold on her hip, sliding his free arm around her back. She mewled, but leaned into the kiss. He knew their friends would be watching, he knew he'd be pestered about why, and possibly be drowned in the shower's when they got home. But for some damn reason he didn't care. When Ryan finally pulled away, she looked dazed and confused; blinking bright eyes slowly. He wondered briefly if he should apologize for the whole thing. It would be a rare occurence, but there was no way the girl'd been thinking. "That was-"

"My first kiss..." Chazz suddenly felt an even rarer pang of guilt, gnawing insistently on his gut. He'd stolen her first kiss...

"I was going to say an accident, but as long as it was a good first-" he never finished his sentence, the blonde had run away into the crowd. He stared after her, not sure what to do. He finally made his way back to the table, trying to place his signature scowl on his face. Matthias was glaring already, and Chazz knew his suspicions were right. Alexis scowled to herself, looking away.

First Jaden falls in love with some guy, and now Chazz wasn't even paying attention or fawning over her! (AN. I didn't start out bashing her. Oops.)

"What the hell did you do?" Jim asked the ravenette. Chazz slid his black eyes to stare at the foreigner, sighing.

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like-"

"I don't know what I did wrong, Jim, and if you would please drop it!" Chazz stood up again, making his way out of the teen club. Jaden watched, confused.

"I thought he kissed her." Silence met the brunette, before a few groans made him look up. Jesse shook his head, sighing. He pulled Jaden towards the dance area, where the two began to dance. Haou watched the bluenette suspiciously, trying to decipher his intentions. Jehu watched him in amusement.

"He's not gonna hurt him, my Prince. My brother's not like that." he looked thoughtful for a second. "I think he loves him..." he murmured.

"Loves him?" Haou looked at him, head tilted. Jehu wondered if maybe that pale face had ever let on emotion, and if it had... Who had hurt him so much that he was so guarded.

"Yeah. Whenver he comes home, all he ever talks about is Jaden, how great he is and how long it's gonna be till he sees him." Jehu set his chin in his hand, orange eyes slightly narrowed. "It was annoying, and now I finally realize... He does love him. He's so worried when they're not together, he's always **right** there... Like he's scared something'll happen to Jay if he doesn't protect him."

"Is that so." it wasn't a question. Haou sighed, waiting until noone besides Jehu was at the table. When it was clear, he slumped; his posture finally more human. He pressed to fingers to each temple, as if to quell a rising headache.

Or contact the mother ship.

Jehu couldn't help but laugh at this thought, making his 'Prince' stare at him. "King of the Aliens..."

"What the Hell?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Jehu shook his head, dark teal strands of hair falling in his face. Haou rolled his eyes, before gold re-locked with orange. "So, why'd you transfer here? Jay's been here since like freshman year."

"So has Jesse." Haou shot back. He sighed, sipping at his water. "I was...away. My parents sent me to a clinic, they thought something was wrong with me." He scowled, darkly. "The only thing wrong with me is I have been refused an actual childhood."

"Mm... been there, done that." Jehu sighed. "Guess we have more in common, hm?"

"Tch, don't think we're friends because of that." Haou threatened, gold eyes narrowed at him. "I can't stand you, or your little nicknames for me. I hate the way you make me feel safe, or weak. I can't stand that stupid smirk and I hate your smile."

"You done yet?" Jehu smiled. "I don't care if you hate me, or can't stand me." He stood up grinning. "Because you will be mine." he whispered in Haou's ear. He pushed away from the table. "Jesse!" he yelled to his brother. Jesse looked up from twirling Jaden around. "I'm heading back to the school."

"Check on the other two when you get there?" Jehu saluted his brother with two fingers, before leaving completely. He smirked as he walked towards his purple Mustang, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"Haou Yuki... Hehehe, you will be mine. And you will fall for me too." he stopped in the act of unlocking his door. "Too? Heh... That prat," he laughed darkly. He loved the stupid brat, huh?

Oh well. Love well spent.

Haou stirred his Shirley Temple (AN. Yummy), staring into the small whirlpool he created when he did so. He hadn't meant... To look so much more vulnerable than he had before. He couldn't help shivering as he recalled the dances he'd shared with the aggravating aquanette.

_Puffs of breath on his ear_

He hated him.

_Warm arms around his waist_

He scowled.

_Soft smiles when he thought Haou couldn't see_

He'd kill the damn man.

_The contented sighs_

Oh God.

_"I want to dance some more."_

Haou stared at his drink in horror. He'd allowed the teen to get under his skin, to hold him tightly, make him feel... Special for a few moments. He let out a choked sound when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up at Jaden and Jesse, both looking worried. "You okay, Big Brother?"

"Little brother... I'm fine."

"We're leaving now... It's late." haou nodded, standing up. He pulled the black hoodie he'd borrowed from Jaden around him, and followed the remains of the group out.

**Yami: **love it? hate it? Wanna put me on a pyre? That's right, the reviewrs wanted 'Kiss for real.' Sorry that it took so long, and I'm not updating as much.

Reviews make me write faster though


	12. If You Wanna Get Out Alive

**Yami: **Hikari's still sick. And it's freezing here in lovely Colorado. But I have a new chappie for you today! It's Saturday, which is the one day I get to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! and 5D's. If this is a little sad or the quality sucks I'm sorry, I've been having some issues. I will be posting the little notes in the beginning, so you know what they are later. And I'm still taking story requests, because I have alot of time on my hands lately. This song inspired the evil pet... And pretty much nothing else

Warning: Lots of OCs in this chappie

1. Bolt Tanner. A former Turbo Duel champion in 5D's

2. Norwegian for 'Highest/Supreme Queen.' It sounded cooler than 'Hoyest Kingston' which meant 'Highest/Supreme king.' Get it?

**12. Get Out Alive. Three Days Grace**

Alice played with the end of her long side ponytail, frowning. Her, Leo and Keelan were sitting on a blanket spread out on the grass, trying to plan. Professer Tanner(1) had given the AP metalwork class a project, and the three had been paired up. The blonde couldn't think though, she was preoccupied. She didn't like the way Alexis had smirked when Ryan had run off the night before, or the way Chazz was avoiding the younger blonde. Leo touched her arm, hoping to rouse her. She looked over at him, head tilted. "Huh?"

"You're rather subdued. Something wrong?" Alice plastered her usual smile on her face, shaknig her head.

"Distracted, that's all." She lied, not wanting to worry him. She glanced at Keelan who was still eyeing her. She briefly wondered if the redhead had noticed Alexis, but turned her attention to the rough drafts of the clock they wanted to make.

Alexis watched Jesse and Jaden, pouting. Maybe she thoguht the action looked endearing on her, but to Jesse- who knew she had it out for him, for some reason.- it looked disgusting. He loved Alexis, like a sister, but she was pathetic sometimes. He pointed at a red robin who'd settled in the tree above them, and Jaden giggled when he looked up. His brown eyes went wide as the bird fluttered down and landed in front of him. Winged Kuriboh chirped, annoyed and jealous. Ruby made a cat like snicker, that quickly turned to annoyance when a small wing knocked her int he head.

"Isn't it pretty, Jess?" Jesse nodded, smiling. He watched the bird hop away fromt he now fighting Kuriboh and Carbuncle, chuckling. "Ya think they're alright?" Jesse glanced down at Jaden, who's head rested on his shoulder. He didn't have to ask who he meant, and instead sighed lightly.

"I don't know, Jay. We don't even know what happened," he reminded him. The brunette-ginger nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you're right... I'm sure everything'll work out though! In the end, everything eventually does." The bluenette smiled.

"Way to think positive." Alexis scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"It's not like they even know each other enough for them to be in love or something." Both boys flushed slightly, but neither noticed.

"You don't believe in love at first sight, Lex?" the brunette asked, head tilted.

"No. Not really. I've seen no proof of it," Jaden giggled.

"I dunno~ I think you'd be cute with Ast-" he couldn't finish his sentence, a loud scream from the Slifer Red dorm interrupting him. Alexis- though still angry about the boys not paying attention to her.- followed them to the dorm hall, where they found Blair holding her head. She was crouched, head on her knees, trembling. Jaden crouched down next to her, while Jesse stared at the object of the girl's fear.

"What's wrong, Blair?" Alexis asked gently, ignoring the other blonde that was staring emotionlessly at the black.. thing. Blair pointed, and Ryan stepped out of the way. JAden looked, and eep'd. It was a rather large spider... A very poisionous, large, scary looking spider. (AN **Yami: **think the scariest spider you've ever seen. Bet'cha can't guess where I'm going with this.)

"W-What the Hell is that?" Alexis and him stuttered, watching as Jesse picked up the spider.

"This? This is a she. And her name is Hoyest Dronning(1)." the others stared at him, as though he'd grown another head. Ryan stepped back when he turned towards her with the spider in his hands. "You're out of your room!"

"I wish I wasn't." she stared at the spider, trembling slightly. "Get that away from me."

"She's harmless!" he held the spider out to her, and she screamed; jumping backwards and knocking someone off their feet. She landed on the person, but began to try crawling away when Jesse continued coming closer. Unsuccessfully. "She won't-"

"Get it away, get it away!" she whimpered, hiding her face in whoever she was laying on's chest. "I hate spiders, they're scary and I don't want it near... Oh God." she whimpered when she felt crawling on her back. She pressed herself further into the boy below her, until she managed to roll whoever it was on top of her instead. Jehu opened Blair's door, snickering as he watched the pandemonium.

"It was just my fingers, Ry." Jesse told her. "Like I'd risk Hoy's life by freaking you out." he teased. She scowled, opening her eyes to stare at Atticus. He grinned.

"Chaaaazz! I found her!" She shook her head no, trying to escape the ravenette teen. She pushed against his chest, though this only prove futile.

Haou opened the door the led to his brother's dorm room. He stared blankly at the scene in front of him. Alexis was watching Jaden with love struck eyes, Jaden was holding onto that Blair girl for dear life as Jesse approached them with a large spider, Jehu was standing in the door across from him in a similar position. Atticus- the annoying blonde woman's brother, Haou remembered.- appeared to be forcing Ryan onto her back on the ground.

"I believe this is a situation one could describe as attempted rape. Am I correct?" Haou asked blandly. Jehu and Jesse looked up; the older twin looking amused and the younger a little more embarrassed.

"No, he's trying to help Chazz." the look Haou gave the young Southerner made him blush. "Wait, no. I mean..."

"He's trying to hold her down so he can talk to her." Jaden jumped in. Jesse smiled gratefully, and Haou turned his eyes to the end of the hallway. Chazz rounded the corner a second later, and Atticus stood up. The spikey ravenette dragged the protesting blonde away, ignoring her shouts of, 'I'd rather face the spider!'

"Do... I even want to know?" Haou asked tiredly. Jehu merely laughed.

"Probably not." The bluenette reached out and carefully took Hoyest. He murmured softly to the arachnaid, petting her back. "Did the mean Blair hurt you? Aw, my poor thing." Blair scowled, standing and flipping her hair. She stomped out, and Jehu snickered. "Shouldn't have thrown a book at my Queen."

Haou waited, not sure if he should ask. Deciding against it, he turned and re-entered the Slifer room belonging to Jaden. He didn't want to know.

**Yami: **I couldn't sleep so I wrote this chappie and finished it early! Maybe two posts today? Hehe. Okay, the song inspired the spider thing because I am scared to death and sometimes think I'll die if a spider touches me. So, whataya wanna see next chappie?

Oh, an dI think there shall be a nice time skip shortly... And maybe a nice push towards Spiritshipping realizations


	13. Secrets Out That I Care About You

**Yami: **Hehe...

**Disclaimer: **Of course I own GX, in my dreams when I'm sleeping...sometimes

Warnings: Lots of Ryan... And cursing

**13. Goodbye. Ke$ha**

**Yami: **Oooh, the last few chapters have been set in the late fall. You know, once everyone's settled into school and it gets chillier? And since I have no idea when his birthday is, Jaden's birthday shall be set somewhere in November

Ryan eventually gave up and followed Chazz. The Slifer scowled to himself, dragging her along to his room. At least noone would eavesdrop there, and even the Ojama's were avoiding him in this sour mood. How one blonde could aggravate him so much with every little thing she did... It was enough to drive him mad, and he was close enough to that blurred edge as it was. He glanced back at her, and saw how gloomy and defeated she looked. She glanced at him, and quickly averted her eyes.

He pulled her into his room, closing the door behind him. He watched her survey the almost bare room with an almost frown. "You have no obvious personality other than an arrogant prick, you know that?"

"And you hold no pleasing traits personality wise." he shot back. she turned to look at him, arms crossed over her insanely big sweater.

"What other traits would I even have? I know I'm not 'pleasing' any other way."

"I never said that."

"I'm sure you were thinking it." she turned towards the window, sighing. "What do you even want?" she mumbled. He surveyed her for a moment, before sitting oh is bed.

"Why did you run away last night?" he asked. Ryan turned to look at him, leaning on the window. Her look clearly conveyed, 'Why do you care?' He twitched, annoyed. "The Chazz asked you something."

"When he learns to speak like a big boy, maybe I'll answer." Chazz stood up quickly, pressing her against the window before she'd realized he'd moved. She gasped lightly, staring up at him.

"You condescending-"

"Arrogant-"

"Smart aleck-"

"Pig headed..." Ryan stopped, mid insult to stare at the lips only centimeter's from her own. She blushed, trying to move back. Her attempts failed when her head hit the window, and she hissed in pain.

"Are you alright?"

"Ye-Yeah. Just stings." She probbed the spot she'd hit gently, her fingers expertly checking for serious injury. She finally set both palms down on the window sil, eyeing the ravenette keeping her pinned to the window.

"You never answered my first question. Why. Did you. Run?" he accentuated each word carefully, watching her. She sighed, the breath brushing against Chazz's lips.

"I was… upset. You said it was an accident and that usually translates…" She looked away, unable to finish. It suddenly dawned on the black Slifer.

"A mistake." Chazz muttered. "That's not what I meant."

"Sounded like it."

"Things can often be decieving, Ryan." He sighed, setting his chin on her head. She made a face at the action, but said nothing. "In fact, that can be a mistake; assuming certain things."

"I guess." She mumbled. Ryan sighed. "What did you mean then."

"I meant that when we kissed it was an accident. After that however, it wasn't. I fully intended on it after the accidental brush."

"Why?"

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time, I guess… It felt nice."

"It was nice," she reluctantly admitted. "For a stolen first kiss it was amazing…" Chazz smirked, leaning down into her personal space further.

"Amazing? Glad to know I've ranked that high in your book." She flushed slowly, and tried glaring.

"Now what do we do?" She asked quietly, not wanting to focus on how close they were. "Do we go back to pretending nothing happened, or do we leave it like this?"

"I don't like leaving things half finished," this made the blonde look up. Before she could ask what he meant, warm lips sealed over her own. A soft moan escaped her throat, as she pulled herself closer.

*~!*

Jaden leaned into Jesse, playing with the necklace he'd received from the bluenette on his birthday. It was shaped like Winged Kuriboh's wings, with a small heart in between them. "Hey Jay?" Jaden looked up, smiling.

"Yeah, Jess?"

"How's your birthday been?" Jesse smiled; it was hard not to when Jaden was there. His smiles were contagious.

"It's been great! Except the spider thing," the brunette pouted. "And I didn't get what I wanted…" he added absently.

"What did you want?" Jaden blushed, before slowly pulling away. He crawled so he was sitting, surrounded by Jesse's legs. "J-Jay?"

"I wanted you." Jaden admitted quietly. Jesse stared at him, not sure if he'd heard him right. The brunette leaned forward, and kissed the bluenette gently. "For the last two years, I've asked for your love on my birthday and asked Santa for you for Christmas." He whispered against his bestfriend's pale lips.

"Jaden…" Jesse pulled him tighter to his chest, one hand wrapped in his hair. "If I'd known you felt the same…" he trailed off, kissing the brunette. "I love ya, Jay."

"I love you too." The ginger-brown mix smiled happily. He leaned in, wrapped safely in his new lover's arms. "Lots and lots!"

"More'n anythin' Jay." Jesse whispered into brown hair.

A similar pair watched the two from an Obelisk dorm window. The brunette of the two sat gracefully on the window sil, and the bluenette leaned on the glass. "Happy birthday, Haou."

"Mm…"

"Would you like a present like that?" Jehu grinned.

"Don't get any ideas, Jehu." Haou looked up, though he himself was smiling.

"You're beautiful when you smile, you know." Jehu absently reached out and brushed his fingers across the brunette's lips.

"I… Thank you." The bluenette smiled. The two had become close friends the night before, after Haou had arrived home from the club. Jehu and him had stayed up most of the night talking, exchanging stories about their childhood. Mainly embarrassing things their twins had done.

"So, what did you want for your birthday?" Jehu watched him, and noticed Haou's golden eyes dull slightly.

"I want nothing that can be given to me… Nothing you or anyone else here could give me." The bluenette leaned down, tilting the pale boy's chin up. "I want to be l…Lo…" the bunette seemed to struggle with the word, blushing slightly.

"Loved?" Haou nodded slightly. "Hehe… My dear Prince, you've been so blind…" Jehu kissed the boy's head and stood up, grabbing his bag. "Anyways, me and Jess are heading back home for the break. See you when I get back." With that, the bluenette pulled a heavy purple coat on and waved goodbye. He stopped by Jesse's room and grabbed his bag as well. Haou followed him slowly, sad that his friend leave. Jehu and him watched Jesse kiss the brunette goodbye. "We could-"

"No." Haou cut him off, merely touching Jehu's hand as a gesture of farewell. The Yuki's watched the two Anderson's leave, both sad.

Chazz and Ryan resolved things, though neither said a word and they went home for the holidays; happy.

**Yami: **So.. yeah... Review and I'll write more


	14. Baby, Please Come Home

**Yami: **Eeeh. More snow… Getting even more tired of it. Hikari-chan is much better. She says she'll be able to come over in a few days, so hopefully we can update other neglected stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyting except Keelan. Jess owns Matthias, Alexis(Hikari) owns Ryan. Sakural7865 own the ever awesome Alice and Leo.

From now on I shall post which parts of the song inspired the chappie, since Hikari-pretty was having a hard time figuring it out. The fever messed with her head a bit.

**14. Christmas. (Baby, Come Here). U2**

**Line: **The snow's coming down, I'm watching it fall. Watching the people around. Baby please come home

Haou watched the snow falling lightly through the air, pulling his thick coat closer to his frail body. He could hear Jaden calling out to him as they made their way through the outdoor mall (AN This mall was based on the outdoor mall Southlands, here in CO.) to shop. His brother had begged him to come, stating it would be good for him if he got out.

He scowled, tugging his gloves on tighter as he searched for the fingerless pair in his pocket. He pulled them on over the plain black ones, and looked down. His gratitude for the extra warmth quickly flew out the window.

The gloves were Jehu's favorite color; the purple he wore almost constantly.

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He felt like a marshmallow; a large black sweater underneath a peacoat styled black jacket underneath a black hoodie with fake fur inside trapped in his body heat. His tight jeans were tucked into calf length leather boots trimmed with fake fed fur and a striped slouching beret type thing sat on his head.

He would've said he looked ridiculous, if Jaden didn't look much the same.. And much more adorable. His outfit was lighter in color, and he wore white snowboots instead.

Hou slowly followed his brother into a store, where he was enveloped in welcome warmth. He heard Jaden squeal over something, claiming 'I bet Alice would love this,' or 'Jim and Kenzan could…' The trailed off sentene concerned Haou.

Sure, Jaden was a little ADHD, but he wouldn't stop in the middle of a sentence.

He turned to look at the brunette, who's face had fallen. He was touched a necklace, with a crystal heart on it. When he did so, the heart moved and Haou could see tiny rainbows reflect in the younger Yuki's eyes and on his tan skin.

"Get it for him," Haou urged gently, touching the lightly muscled arm of his mirror image. "You can give it to him after he gets back."

"That's right.. They won't be here for Christmas, will they?" the darker haired teen shook his head, and let the disheartened boy finish his shopping. He picked up a few things himself; all simple and all elegant.

After paying, the two boys stopped at a Starbucks- Haou getting a chocolate mocha with extra whipped cream, and Jaden a candycane hot chocolate. They headed towards the dorm, and both stopped within seconds of each other.

On the front steps leading to the Obelisk dorm, sat two identical lean bodies. One in a dark purple furlined trench coat and tight pants, and the other in a pale blue fur lined peacoat. One smirking, the other grinning brightly a they waved.

Jaden ran forward, leaving Haou with the bags-save one- and collapsing in Jesse's arms. Haou dutifully picked up the bags and averted his eyes from the now kissing lovers. He silently walked past them, into the warm dorm hall, feeling the bag handles cut into his fingers. He felt some of th weight disappear, and looked to find Jehu had silently followed him and taken the bags.

"You're back early," Haou monotoned, though secretly he felt like smiling. Jehu grinned crookedly.

"Like I'd miss Christmas with my Prince?" Haou rolled his eyes. "Aren't you guys doing your shopping a little late though?" The golden eyed looked up, confused. The bluentte smiled, shaking his head. "It's Christmas Eve, Haou."

"Is it?" The brunette blinked a few times. "That explains the damn carolers…" the gold eyed boy scowled. "Guess I should wrap everything then." He looked at the bags frowning.

"I'll help, if ya want." He looked up at Jehu, a hint of a smile around the corners of his mouth.

"Well, Little Brother kept the bag with you and Jesse's things… So I suppose you can." He led the bluenette to their room, where he carefully set down the bags. He shoved a bag behind his bed, claiming it was merely new pajamas. He sat on the purple and black bed Jehu occupied; sitting comfortably in across from the bluenette. He sat cross legged, while Jehu slung a leg next to him on the bed, and the other haging off the tall bed.

They split the pile into two, and each got to work on wrapping the gifts. Haou chuckled when he saw the sweater he'd picked out, matched a pair of jeans Jaden had picked perfectly. "Bet you can't figure out who these are for." He challenged. Jehu chuckled.

"She's about this tall and blonde, right?" Haou nodded, before wrapping the clothes carefully in red paper. "Who're these for?" Jehu held up two sets of knee high socks, multiple pairs of colorful hosiery on either side of his face.

"We were on a similar wave length," Haou mumbled, pushing a strand of stray hair away. "Blair." He faltered. "I don't like her… So wrap this one," he pointed at the one he'd chosen. "And pick one of the other girls."

The two continued, occasionally throwing balled up pieces of wrapping paper at each other and laughing. When they finally finished, they sprawled out on Jehu's bed, comfortable in each other's warmth.

"Hey Haou?"

"Mm?"

"We should go, I think I heard Syrus say that everyone was meeting up in the Slifer lounge for a party."

"Alright." The two gathered up all the gifts, and headed towards the lounge. They stopped in the doorway, staring in awe.

**Yami: **Ooh, a Christmas saga? Reviews make me write faster


	15. It's Not My Kinda Thing

**Yami: **Hi again! Sorry if this isn't up to your expected standards of my writing. I just finished this huge Criminology project, a writing assignment and math (not my strong suit.) and I'm just so happy I got them in on time for once.

**Hikari: **She can do one post at least a day on fanfic, but she can't turn in her creative writing or psychology homework.

**Yami: **Look who's back!

**Hikari: **Hi everyone! Yami doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise but she has her eyes on a rainbow beast deck on ebay.

**15. All I Did Was Love Her. Kane**

**Line: **Little outta place, no it ain't my sorta thing. But it makes her smile so it's alright by me

Haou looked at the ceiling, where little clumps of mistletoe were hung and rainbow Christmas lights twinkled gently. The room was dim, lit only by these, candles placed artfully around the room, and the large Christmas tree set in the middle of the large room. All their friends, who had claimed they wouldn't be back till after New Year's, were gathered around it, smiling at them. Jesse and Jaden were underneath the tree, setting up different piles of presents.

"Jehu!" The bluenette found himself relieved of the presents he carried by Chazz, only to be tackled to the ground by Alice. She started going on, about how the two were late.

"They aren't late, you were just insanely early," Leo teased, sucking on a rainbow colored candycane.

"Shush!" She sat up, and Jehu watched the grinning blonde. He suddenly felt suspicious as he was dragged towards a long table filled with drinks and food.

"Who's idea was this?" he asked, watching Haou set his pile of gifts under the tree; where they were quickly divied (AN **Yami: **Is that how you spell it? 'Div-eed'?) into the other piles.

"Me and Blair," she answered. "I think Blair just wanted Jaden here. I didn't have the heart to tell her he was with Jess. She looked so hopeful." Jehu snorted, picking up a black coffee mug of hot chocolate.

"Like she ever had a shot?" he muttered, watching Haou as he smiled kindly at his own brother.

"Shush," Alice bounded forward into the middle of the room. "It's present time!"

"It's Christmas **Eve**, Alice." Jesse reminded her.

"Which means we can open one!" she dove underneathe the beautifully decorated tree, giggling. Haou stepped closer to inspect the ornaments, ignoring the blonde who was muttering about which ones people would get. He reached out and brushed his fingers against a red and blue ornament, with a picture of his and Jehu's brothers on it, marked fromt heir freshman year.

"Haou!" he turned around, blinking. Ryan was holding a golden wrapped box, a black one and a purple one. "This one's yours." She handed him the gold one, and ran over to give the black one to Chazz. He toyed with the black ribbon on it, before slowly sliding it off. He peeked into the box, and pulled out the necklace.

It was a cameo charm with a skeleton couple holding hands, on a thick black ribbon. If he were to put it on, it would be like a choker. He looked over at Jehu, who grinned when he saw him holding it up.

The blunette smirked into his hot chocolate while he watched Haou play with the silky ribbon. He thought the brunette would like it. He opened the purple box, marked 'From Haou' in neat scripted writing. He clenched the black ribbon between his lips, as he lifted the lid.

He carefully pulled out the ring, and looked it over. It was heavy, silver and had roses dug into it. A black, gray and then clear gem sat between each flower; two of each in all. He glanced at Haou who refused to look at him, and grinned. He slipped the ring on and walked up behind his friend. He leaned down, brushing the hair away from the brunette's ear with his nose, and smiled.

"It's beautiful, thanks." He straightened up, and saw Alice and Keelan snickering deviously. The blonde Obelisk pointed above the two, and he looked up. He smirked, and nudged Haou. The brunette looked up, lips wrapped around an odd colored candycane. Jehu had to restrain himself so he didn't groan, and pointed upwards. The brunette held the candycane's hook and sent his golden eyes upwards. He stared at the bough of mistletoe before Jehu captured his pale lips. The bluenette felt the teen stiffen when he licked at the entrance to his mouth, and Haou returned the kiss briefly, before pullign away.

Jehu licked his own lips, grinning. "Tastes like blueberry." Haou held up the candycane, seemingly unaffected by their liplock.

"You taste like hot chocolate." The gold eyed teen observed. "I want some now…" he looked at the table, sticking the candycane back in his mouth and sucking. Jehu watched him walk away, to the table.

"Who gave him the candycane?" he hissed to the two girls exchanging gifts. Keelan grinned, and Alice nodded at her as she opened her box.

"Aw, it's so cute!" she hugged Keelan tightly, and the redhead smiled and hugged back. She held the box while the blonde pulled on the black and red hoodie she'd gotten her; complete with little chainsaws.

"You gave him the-"

"That's a cute ring." Keelan cut him off. He scowled at the girl, but let it drop as she pulled on the black band shirt she'd just opened. He returned to Haou's side, pouting. He crossed his arms.

Soon the large group retired to rooms in the Slifer hall, sharing rooms and beds. In the morning, everyone opened their gifts, and hung out. Girls teamed up against the boys in a snowball fight- the girl's coming out victorious.- and then they all teamed up and threw snowballs at Crowler and Sheppard whenever they walked by. Leo kissed Alice under the mistle toe, Alexis fumed and was left out of all the activities and Chazz managed to sneak a snowball down Jesse's pants.

**Yami: **Rushed and crappy… Anyways, the timeskip is coming up in the next chapter. It'll be Spring.


	16. Wanna Be At The Beginning With You

**Yami: **Hikari got sick again, apparently her immune system's really weak and the exertion didn't help

**16. At The Beginning. Anastacia**

**Don't ask how this made sense**

The jealous blonde smirked to herself as she plotted just how to get what she wanted. (AN **Yami: **Anyone want to guess what's gonna happen, or help me write that part?)

Jesse leaned back in his chair and sighed; having finished all the work. Haou had his chin on his interlocked fingers, eyes closed as he waited for the end of class. When the bell finally rang- Ryan sqeualing as she hurried to write down made up answers- Haou stood up silently and led the way from the room. He glanced up at the black Winged Kuriboh that appeared next to his head, noticing the odd look dark eyes gave him.

"Kuriboh?"

"_Kuri kuri!_" He shot narrowed eyes at Alexis who purposely brushed into Chazz.

"That so?" he murmured, pulling the fluffball to sit in his arms. "We can't have that now, can we?"

"_Kuriboh!" _Haou nodded, and didn't look up when a leather clad bluenette fell into step next to him.

"The hell is that thing?" Jehu asked. Haou scowled, hugging the creature tightly.

"It's my Kuriboh…" he hissed. Jehu snickered.

"Aw," he reached out to pet the black furry thing. "Isn't it cu- Ow! You fucking furball! You're dead!" the Kuriboh flew off, and Jehu- sucking on his bleeding finger- ran after it.

"Don't run into something and choke on that!" Haou called after him; in a suprisingly amused voice. Jehu did just that however, sliding into the wall when he heard the emotion. Haou chuckled and the bluenette couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He rolled over on his stomach, looking at Haou. The golden eyed boy was still giggling, and many of the other students were trying to avoid walking near him.

Jaden smiled when he met up with Jesse, watching their look-a-likes across the hall. "I think they're getting close."

"Should we be worried?" the Southerner asked. The brunette giggled- a lighter version of the one his twin was letting out- and kissed his boyfriend.

"Nah, I'm sure they won't kill anyone." He said, taking the pale hand that touched his face. Jesse paled further, allowing his lover to lead him out into the Spring air.

"I wasn't worried about them killing anyone!"

"Oops." He heard his boyfriend snicker, and looked down. Jaden was holding his Kuriboh in his free arm, and Haou's sat on his shoulder. Their brother's eventually fell into step behind them, and then Kenzan and Jim (FTW) and Chazz and Ryan. They ran over to a large tree, where Alice, Leo, Keelan and Matthias were sitting on multiple large blankets spread out.

The girls (and Kenzan) fell into their lovers laps, and Haou and Jehu sat next to eachother leaning on the tree. Jaden snuggled into Jesse's chest, happy. "Valentine's is coming up soon," Alice said. Most of the boys groaned playfully, and Keelan snickered.

"What are you guys planning?" she asked Leo and Alice, the latter blushing slightly.

"If you must know, we have… We have a date." Keelan choked on her soda, and her own boyfriend patted her back carefully.

"You what? When?" Jaden demanded excitedly.

"Jay," Alice sighed, head in her hands. "After what happened on Christmas." She mumbled, her face flushed.

"Wow…"

**Yami: **Sorry it's so short, I'm really busy… More in the next chappie, promise! Any requests for the next one?


	17. Isn't Something Missing?

**OC pictures can be found at my photobucket. I'm under YamiMirana**

**Alright, I know some people might be mad... But I'm going on a short break over the next two days- maybe less-, I'm really stressed out and going through some family and relationship problems. I will continue writing the chappies that way I can update lots when things finally settle down. Hikari Melanthia, however, will be working on updating her stories during this time. So please, enjoy and check out our other works. **

**And I am looking for someone to collaborate with when I get back. I have some ideas for other fandoms- Leverage, Psych, Supernatural, etc.- but I'm willing to work with anything.**

**Love, Yami Mirana.**

**Hehe, don't shoot me, but here's a little preview if you will for the upcoming chapters. Just to keep you interested. Each line is a different chappie or part of a chappie. And now would be a great to send in requests for following installments. Also, this fic might be shortened from the original 50 chapters promised. But I'll try to make each chapter longer than the previous ones. And yet another OC, that was actually given to me in a PM by my editor (Yes, I'm attempting a real book. One of my bestfriends edits for me) because I missed her birthday. Any ideas on who she should be given to/ set with? Other OCs you want included? And Mana is not the OC, she's the 'creator' of sorts of the Dark Magician Girl. (Watch the last season of Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

_Alexis watched the large teen approach Chazz and the blonde that had ruined her life. She grinned, phase one of her plan was now in motion_

_Jaden stared down at Jesse, disbelief on his tan face. The bluenette flushed in embarrassment, waiting for an answer_

_Zane watched Atticus in disbelief, positive he must be sleeping as he watched the ravenette. Atticus grinned, waving at him from his perch._

_Syrus blushed as Mana held out her hand and helped him up. She smiled brightly at him, introducing herself._

_Keelan handed the small box to Alice, shocked into silence. The blonde squealed loudly, clapping._

**and there are your previews. See you in a day or two**


	18. You're Not Like Others Futuristic Lover

**Yami: **I'm sorry about the break, I was all sorts of flustered. I was having some heart problems and I'm making a Valentine, I haven't been sleeping, I was this close to a mental break if I didn't take some time and... It's just all sorts of insanity. However, I'm going to make this chappie as best I can for you today. Oh, and last chapter's beginning was cut off for some reason, it was supposed to show how adorable Chazz can be without trying. I'll go back and fix it soon.

**Anyways! **This is the first Valentine's Chapter! It's Jesse and Jaden, then a brief glimpse of... another couples V-Day, lol. Sorry if it sucks, I've never done anything nice for V-Day and I've never been on a date. One warning: There shall be alot more to this than usual. And There's a bit of gay discrimination, but it gets taken care of.

Oh, and the Academy (any ideas for a name?) isn't on the island, it's in Domino. I should've explained it better earlier on.

1**7. E.T. (Futuristic Lover) Katy Perry**

**Line: **Wanna walk on your wave length

Jesse waited for his boyfriend, toying with his silk lavender shirt. He looked up at the Slifer Hall stairs where Jaden was running towards him. While he wore black slacks and a lavender silk shirt with frilled cuffs and boots, Jaden wore a black button up with a red tie, black slacks and his red shoes.

"You look great." Jesse murmured when Jaden kissed him.

"You look better." Haou scowled at Jesse from the bottom step, and his black Kuriboh mimicked the gesture. Jehu managed to restrain himself from snickering at the animal, remembering how it hurt to be bit by one.

"You bring him home before midnight or I'll castrate you."

"What's castrate?" Jaden asked, the same time Jehu busted out laughing.

"Oh, come off it, my Prince. Jesse'll be a good boy." He winked at his brother, who twitched his nose in response. Jehu wrapped an arm around his friend, who tried looking annoyed. "Besides, it's Valentine's, a day for lovers and what not. Let them have some fun."

Haou continued to scowl, but relented. "Fine, whatever. Just…" he searched for the words. " Just be careful." Jaden smiled brightly, dragging his boyfriend with him. "he's really… growing up." Haou frowned.

"You're the same age." Jehu reminded him gently. Haou sighed, nodding. "You have to let him grow up eventually, Prince." He wrapped an arm around the brunette, leading him back inside.

Jesse led Jaden into the restaurant, blushing in embarrassment when Jaden clung to him. They waited, until a bored, and heartbroken looking girl led the couple to their table. Jesse held tightly to his lover's hand, smiling slightly when Jaden leaned up to kiss him. The brunette whispered something to the waitress, making her smile slightly and nod. "What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, I told her not to be upset over whoever was dumb enough to dump a pretty girl like her." Jaden smiled bright like. "Told her she should wait for the one that treats her nice."

"That's some good advice," Silence descended on the table, both content. Jesse watched Jaden toying with the end of his tie, frowning, and the bluenette smiled. He knew how much his lover hated formal wear, and couldn't help but say, "You should get used to them. I mean, we are graduating soon." the brunette stopped, mid tie-flip, and stared at the table in front of him. "what's wrong? Jay?"

"Just... After graduation, things are gonna change... I won't see you guys every day, my brother'll be off somewhere teaching or something and you'll be back in America..."

"Jaden, there's still college, remember?" Jesse squeezed Jaden's hand reassuringly. "And a little birdy told me that you'll enjoy that." he said mysteriously.

"Birds can't talk, Jess. And how do you know that?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, the bird would kill me if I ruined it." Jesse shivered slightly, images of red and blonde women attacking him filling his mind.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." the bluenette shook his head t o dispel the thoughts, and looked up when their waiter stopped next to them. He took their orders, looking slightly disgusted when Jaden flopped against the table to hold Jesse's hand, and walked off with an attitude. "That guy thought he was just so awesome."

"I thought he resembled a fish..." Jaden mumbled sheepishly. His boyfriend smiled, and squeezed his hand.

"A goldfish?" the brunette nodded furiously, stiflnig giggles when the waiter came back with their drinks. He set them down, none too gently, and scoffed when Jesse glared. The bluenette closed his free hand into a fist, growling when the teen looked at Jaden funny. "Alright, kid, I dunno what your problem is-"

"Ow!" The bluenette stopped, blinknig in confusion. He hadn't even lifted his hand yet! The waiter held the back of his head, turning to glare at another couple a few tables away. The couple stared at Leo who looked up innocently, then looked at the fork that the brunette had thrown at the back of the teen's head. "If you cannot behave I'll have to-"

"To ask us to leave? We're doing nothing, compared to what you're doing." Leo took a sip, glancing sideways at the angered teen. "What we're doing is simply enjoying our date-" the dressed up Alice flushed, but he persisted.- "And sticking up for our friends. What **_you're _**doing, is harrassing someone for their sexual preferences. We're harmless, whereas you are breaking Domino law." the blonde waiter felt his face heat and stormed off towards the kitchen. The 'twin J's' turned to look at the mechanic in training, impressed. He grinned.

"You guys okay?" Alice asked, leaning forward. Jaden nodded, smiling at her.

"You look pretty!" The blonde flushed, toying with her lightly curled hair. It was still pinned up, but fell shorter than usual, and tumbled elegantly over the back of her light blue dress.

"Uh.. Thanks. Keelan and Ryan tag teamed me..."

"They can be scawy." Jaden pouted. "They made me stay awake in Home Ec." Leo snorted.

"You were supposed to be baking." The younger brunette pouted, sticking his tounge out. "Go back to your date," Leo shooed them, turning back to Alice. The girl waved with her first two fingers, and did the same.

"It's about time they got together." Jesse muttered to himself, lifting his glass. He checked the contents carefully, before deeming it unharmed; doing the same to Jaden's. He took a sip, scowling at the waiter who was now across the room. The nice girl who'd led them in, now set their food down before them. She smiled at Jaden, thanking him. She left, confusing the bruentte.

"That was weird." The blue haired teen however, watched as the girl glared at their previous waiter. _Maybe not as weird as you think, Jay._

An hour later, the two were walking from the resturaunt, holding hands. Jaden was leaning into his bestfriend turned boyfriend, and smiling happily. Jesse held him tightly, playing with his hair occasionally. Winged Kuriboh and Ruby followed them, chattering happily as they watched their owners. "Did you have fun?" the bluenette asked quietly, as they passed through the entrance gates; the Academy's lit windows greeting them.

"Lots," Jaden acknowledged, smiling brightly. Jesse smiled too, kissing his head. "I love you," the teal haired teen grinned.

"Love ya too, Jay." he held out a box, confusing the brunette. "Open it." Jaden took the box as they stopped on the Slifer steps, and opened it. He took out the necklace, looking it over. A black and red rainbow hung from the chain, and a comic styled speech bubble read 'I love you.' He looked up at the blushing Jesse, before kissing him sweetly.

"It's pretty." He nuzzled into his lover's arms, content to be held. Jesse smiled, proud of himself. He took it carefuly from his best friend, and hooked it around his neck. He grinned to himself when he felt the chain for the other necklace he'd given him, and kissed his head. _Mine. _

"I thought you might like it. Happy Valentine's day, love." he whispered in his ear.

_"_Happy Valentine's, Jess." Jaden murmured into his lover's chest.

Haou and Jehu watched from their dorm room window, both smiling- though Haou would deny it. "I think he likes it." the bluenette noted. His room mate nodded, applying blue raspberry chapstick.

"I knew he would... I am his twin brother, you know." Jehu grinned, playing with his friend's brunette hair. Haou leaned into the touch, chin on his knee. He sat in the window seat again, one leg pulled up to his chest and the other resting over the edge. "Do you think maybe... Things between them might last?" he asked quietly.

"Ah.." Jehu looked down, frowning. Haou was looking out the window, staring. Not at their intertwined brothers, but at the sky. The bluenette's sharp orange eyes caught movement, and he grinned. "Make a wish," he whispered pointing at the shooting star. Haou's golden eyes watched the meteor, before they slowly slid closed.

"I wish... I wish I had someone." he whispered, before opening his eyes. Jehu watched him, smiling slightly.

"I wish the one I want could see it." he murmured, sighing. Haou looked up at him, before slowly raising his hand. He brushed Jehu's pale hand away from his hair, and caught it in his own. He toyed with long fingers, not looking Jehu in the eyes. "Princess?"

"I'm a boy." Haou reminded him softly, standing slowly. He raised his head, facing his friend and looking up. He stared into glowing orange orbs, and hesitantly moved into the teen's personal space. He stood on his tip toes, and pressed his lips to Jehu's. The bluenette was surprised, but returned the gesture after a moment. When Haou tried pulling away, he pulled him against him, threading his fingers into the two toned hair. Haou gasped, only giving the bluenette entrance.

"I've been waiting months for you to do that," Jehu murmured, resting his forehead on the younger teens. Haou watched him, slightly dazed. "I would've done it but, I didn't want to scare you off."

"Wh-What?" the bluenette grinned, proud of himself.

"Stuttering. Cute." he kissed Haou's eyes, holding him tightly. "I love you, Princess."

"That's Prince to you," Haou shot back teasingly. Jehu grinned.

"That mean you'll be my Queen?"

"... Jehu, I' really am a boy."

"Yeah, but every King needs a Queen. and I'm a lot more masculine." Haou opened his mouth, to protest but shook his head.

"Love you... My King." he added in a murmured, as his pale lips were captured once more.

**Yami: **So this was the first Vday. Sorry if it sucks. Next one'll be how Haou and Jehu spent Vday waiting for their brothers. Then the timeskip...maybe. Reviews make me write way faster


	19. I Struggle For Your Attention

**Yami: **Sorry if it sucks, I'm not in the best bloody mood. I'm going through alot of... Tch problems.

**Hikari: **And I'm back! To promote Yami's youtube... the one she can't find the password for. But yeah, she has videos. And she's sorry she's late on this VDay thing... The next chapter's gonna be alot longer and might take moer time to write. So this one's a bit short because yami has her mind totally focused on the next one.

**19. Yours To Hold. Skillet**

**Line: **All along, I was yours to hold

Jehu watched Jaden pulled Jesse off, and he swung his arm loosely around his companion. Haou crossed his arms, scowling to himself as he watched. The bluenette led him towards his Mustang, and opened the door for him. The disgruntled brunette got in, still annoyed as his friend closed the door. Jehu got in, and started the car. "Haou, it's not the end of the world." the brunette glared at him, momentarily forgetting how much in common they had.

"How would you know? All my life I've had-"

"To look out for a little brother, who adored you. While your parents treated you like shit." The pale passanger silenced, looking the tiniest bit guilty. Jehu turned the knob on the radio, and loud music filled the car.

"Sorry." he looked at his friend, who was staring out of the windshield. He grinned, reaching over and ruffling two toned hair. Haou scowled, but took it as an 'I forgive you.' He sat in the seat, sighing as his anger finally faded. "Where are we going?" His bluenette friend grinned, but didn't say anything. "Jehu," Haou growled. "Where are we going?"

"Calm down, Princess. It's nowhere bad. You might like it."

"Going anywhere on Valentine's is probably bad. Couples everywhere, holding hands and making kissy faces. It's disgusting." he hissed. "It's simply a holiday to make you feel like shit when you're alone and everyone else is fucking happy." The bluenette stared in surprise; Haou never emitted this much emotion. He reached over and squeezed his friend shand tightly, making him look over. Gold eyes looked broken, and orange eyes attempted to give comfort.

"Come on, Princess." he kissed the hand he held, and slowed the car to a stop. Haou sat there in silence, watching his bestfriend. The bluenette was fiddling around in the glovebox before him, his hair in his face. Haou could smell his shampoo and cologne; a wonderful mix of incense and lilac. He felt his face flush, but Jehu didn't seem to notice as they finally got out. Haou looked around, raising an eyebrow.

"A carnival?" Jehu grinned, and pulled his friend towards a vender cart. He ordered two plates of funnel cake, and handed one to his brunette Prince. Haou poked at the oddly shaped fried food, and looked up at Jehu. The bluenette pulled a piece off and popped it in his mouth, making a tiny noise as he did.

"Eat it," the tealnette urged, watching Haou with bright orange eyes. the brunette eyed to fried dough suspiciously, before carefully biting into a small piece. He glared at the now smirking Southerner, and started walking towards a tent. "Oh, come on! I knew you'd like it!"

"I never said that I did!"

"...But you do."

"..Jehu."

"Princess?"

"I'll lock you in a magician's box and leave you there to play 'assisstant'." The bluenette wonered if it would be worth it, but decided against his next comeback. Instead he followed his friend into the tent, where tigers were being forced to do some ridiculous stunt. haou was watching in horror as the ring master cracked a whip, and turned around. He hid his face in Jehu's chest when the resounding _crack _prevaded the air. Jehu frowned, holding the teen tightly as he whimpered. He'd forgotten the boy had a soft spot for anything fuzzy. The black Winged Kuriboh slowly became visible, and nuzzled Jehu's hand. He moved the aforementioned hand from Haou's head, and let the fluff bal nuzzle into his master's head.

"Come one, my Prince. Let's go watch someone get sawed in half." He leaned down and caught the brunette behind the knees, knocking him into his arms bridal style. The brunette didn't even protest, he just wanted away from the cruelty. The bluenette using him as a makeshift carrying tray for their food didn't even both him at this pont. Jehu carried him out into the sunlight, and over to a tent marked petting zoo. He set him down in front of a baby fainting goat, and Took the food.

"You can open your eyes, little one." he whispered gently, nudging him. Haou opened golden eyes and came nose to nose with the black goat. He blinked a few times before reaching out to touch it. The goat let him, and the memory of the ringmaster seemed to fade away before Jehu's eyes. He sighed, relieved as he reached up to pet the Kuriboh. The fluff ball allowed him to, and together they watched Haou calmly petting the goat..

Eventually, they made their way- Haou a little reluctant to leave the goat.- towards the main tent. They watched woman sliding through silk sheets, tight rope walkers do flips without nets. Haou watched in fascination as a girl dressed like a gypsy, seemed to dance across the tightrope. Both were disappointed when the carnival began to close, and Jehu was forced to pull Haou away from the tent.

They drove back to the school, chatting aimlessly. "Paramore or Automatic Loveletter?" Haou scoffed.

"Automatic Loveletter, no contest." Jehu stared at him.

"No way, Juliet kicks Hailey's ass and hands it back!"

"Hailey wishes she had Juliet's ass."

"What crack do you smoke when we aren't looking?"

"The stuff I get under your pillow."

"That ain't crack. That's-"

"I was kidding. Please don't tell me what drugs you hide." Jehu smirked and wiggled his left fingers at Haou as he drove.

"It ain't drugs." Haou paled, and moved away from the hand.

"That's disgusting!" The bluenette rolled his eyes, and muttered 'virgin' as they pulled into the Obelisk dorm parking garage. Haou blushed brightly, and tried not too look at Jehu. The tealnette caught this and blinked.

"You are a virgin, aren't you?" The brunette got out, scowling.

"Maybe I don't wanna give it to the first prick who asks me out." he slammed the door to the car, turning and storming inside. Jehu followed, smiling slightly at his reflection.

"Let's see if I can fix that..." he followed the brunette inside and leaned on the window. Haou scowled out of the window, as the stars began to fire to life. He sat on the sil, watching Jesse and Jaden walk towards the school.

**Yami: **aaand, scene! Everything else is in the previous chapter. What do you want to see next chapter? The new OC will be introduced, and we see more of Zane! So, gimme your ideas and let me use them to suck out your soul through writing. :) Kay, thanks.

Lol, reviews make me write faster


	20. You Go With Me to the Sadie Hawkins

**Yami: Ah, the first of the big timeskips! It's now the first week of the next school year. For those who'll point out that Zane would already have graduated, I know that… I just like Zane too much to let him leave yet. Anyways, the new OC is being introduced, thanks to my lovely editor. Let me know what you think of her.**

**Hikari: Hi everyone! Anyone reading Hell and an Icerink, there was an update sometime this week. We're sorry this took forever, but I had CSAPS and Yami's had a few dates that have kept her busy.**

**19. Sadie Hawkins Dance. Relient K**

**Line: **All the girls in the bathroom talking, who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkin's.

Chazz watched Alexis not touch her food, and rolled his eyes. They stopped on the table that Ryan had taken to sitting at; where she was tutoring Bastion. She was pointing at something on a piece of paper, chewing on a stick of licorice. She smiled when the black haired Ra answered, obviously correct. She handed him a licorice stick as reward.

Alexis scowled, annoyed. So far, nothing had worked on seperating the two; and she was feeling extremely worked up. She cleared her throat, making Chazz glance over, eyebrow raised. "So, who're you taking to the dance? I know how Ryan hates those." She sweetened her voice, pretending to look concerned.

"She said she'd go." _Damn._ Jesse raised an eyebrow when the blonde twitched, and Chazz returned to watching his own blonde.

"Who're you going with, Lex?" Jaden asked, leaning forward. The Obelisk blonde smiled fakely.

"Noone yet, Jaden." Blair snickered to herself, though she herself was heartbroken that Jaden was snuggling into Jesse. She sent her eyes towards Zane, who smiled politely and turned to watch the people setting up preperations for the dance later that night.

"Can I sit here?" The table looked up at a girl in a black sweater dress, with black and red dyed hair. "Everywhere else is full and I don't wish to interupt those two's study date." Chazz twitched.

"It's not a study date." He corrected her. Zane rolled his eyes, and politely scooted over so the girl could sit.

"Thank you." She mumbled shyly, toying with a bag of Skittles. Upon further inspection, the dark blue Truesdale noticed her entire tray was filled with bags of candy. (AN **Yami: **The little ones you get on Halloween.) Alice raised a delicate eyebrow, taking in the spread before turning back to her still placebo coffee.

"Talk about a sweet tooth." The duo hair girl looked up in surprise at Syrus, who seemed to have caught his brother's inspection as well. "There's not any real food on there is there?"

"Um… Does Dr. Pepper count?" she asked sweetly, smiling at the lighter haired brother. He blushed slightly and looked at his own food. "Someone's shy…" Leo smiled slightly, rolling navy eyes.

"Who are you?" Atticus asked, leaning forward. She stared back, not reaking his unvoiced staring contest.

"Mariana." (AN **Yami:** In case noone understands. Keelan is pronounced how it looks, and Mariana is 'Mah-ree-ana.' Not 'MaryAnna.') "Who are you?"

"Atticus Rhodes, at your service." He playfully pulled her gloved hand towards him, and kissed it. She blinked owlishly, before smiling at him.

"You're sweet." She said cheerfully. Jaden crossed his arms on the table, his chin on the hard surface behind them. Large brown eyes watched the two, flickering back and forth. Jesse toyed with his lover's hair, eating disinterestedly.

"And I imagine kissing you would be just as sweet." Aster raised an eyebrow, fork halfway to his mouth.

"Atticus, are you hitting on here or being serious?"

"I was being serious." A majority of the tables occupants- Chazz even looked away from Ryan and Bastion.- stared at him. Zane merely raised an eyebrow, and shook his head.

"Idiot." Alexis muttered. Atticus pouted, crossing his arms.

"That's not nice, Sissy." He turned back to the girl, who smiled shyly and looked down at her tray. She poured the Skittles from the bag onto the tray. Jaden reached out and 'sneakily' took one. Mariana pretended not to notice, and seperated them into piles. One pile for each color. Zane noticed the twitch when a green one rolled into the red pile, and she quickly pushed it back.

Obsessive compulsive disorder, maybe. He turned back to Aster, whose eyebrow still arched delicately. He caught Zane's dark blue gaze, and shrugged. He returned to his food, ignoring his bestfriend. Jesse kissed Jaden's head as he stood up.

"I gotta go, Jehu's supposed to be home from his date soon."

"Him and Haou still going strong then?" Aster asked. The bluenette nodded. "Since last year, right?"

"Yep. And Big Brother's been happier lately." Jaden answered for his lover who had run away towards the door. "Wait.. Haou and Jehu didn't have a date today." He looked towards the door Jesse had run out of, and frowned.

"Maybe he's cheating on you?" Alexis said casually, toying with her blonde hair. Jaden looked at her horrified, then he laughed.

"No way! Jess'd never do that! He's probably just gonna hang out with Jehu, and didn't want us to know he had a soft spot for him."

"My money would be on Jehu would be the one who didn't want people knowing." Chazz countered, leaning across the table to steal one of the younder Truesdale's fries. The light bluenette pouted, pulling the tray closer.

"You mean you're done gawking shamelessly?" Aster asked the ravenette, setting his head on his hand. Chazz scowled, muttering something intelligable. The silvernette was sure it had to do with being jealous, though. Zane smirked slightly, taking a zip of his drink. "Anyways, I'm Aster Phoenix, it's lovely to meet you."

"Aster… I like that name. It's cute." Marianna said, handing him a Skittle. He smiled slightly, thanking her. "And your hair's pretty." Zane snickered, along with most of the table. Aster smiled after determining it was, indeed, a compliment.

"Thank you. Yours is interesting."

"That's a cute necklace." (**Yami: **You're not trippin', she is acting kinda OCD and ADD… If you knew my dear editor, you'd understand. She's manic depressive and likes pretty things. **Hikari:** So beware, she gets kinda bi polar.)

"Huh?" Jaden looked at her fingerless gloved fingers, head tilted. She pointed at the rainbow necklace, and he smiled brightly. "Thank you! Jesse gave it to me." He toyed with it, an undeniable flush of happiness running through him.

"You're lucky. He seems so sweet, I'd kill for a guy to like me that way." Alexis rolled her eyes, tsking under her breath. The two toned girl seemed to notice and scowled. "I saw you two earlier; he almost seemed to gravitate towards you." She paused, blushing. "That sounded stupid."

"No, no. You nailed it." Zane assured her, making her look up.

"Oh. Okay." Marianna smiled slightly, rearranging her now out of place Skittles. "Has anyone seen a girl with red hair? Keelan? We're lab partners and I have the notes she let me borrow."

"She's at the mall getting something called a mani/pedi… What's a mani/pedi?" Jaden asked sweetly, brown eyes wide. "It sounds painful."

"Well, the cuticle part kinda hurts." Blair told him. (**Yami: **I know Blair is like twelve, but I like her…sorta. She amuses me.) "Manicures are for your hands and nails. It's what makes them look really nice. Pedicure is the toe version."

"Ooh." Jaden nodded knowingly. "I think Jesse gets the hand one. His hands are always really soft and his nails kinda look like a girls."

"It's not uncommon for a guy to get them," Aster said, indignantly. "It keeps the nails in good condition."

"I believe that Pretty Boy's boxers are in a bunch." Atticus declared, grinning.

"And you're wearing a Hawaaian shirt. Which of us really has the room to criticize, Atticus?"

"What's wrong with my shirt?"

"Nothing if you want to attract a…" the two continued, and Mariana soon tuned them out. She instead looked to Zane, holding out a dark blue sour Skittle.

"I'm Marianna."

"Zane…"

"…Bloody sperm whale…"

"…The Hell's wrong with you,, birdy boy?"

"Are they always like this?" the redhead asked. The tealnette thought for a moment, as did Chazz.

"I don't think so."

"It's kinda cute."

"You're one of those people, aren't you?" The black, blue and red (Chazz, Zane and Marianna, that is to say.) looked up into orange eyes. "That think gay people arguing are cute?"

"I'm not gay!"

"I'm… I might be." Atticus contradicted the silverette. Syrus sweatdropped, patting the dark haired teen's shoulder. Jehu watched Mariana, one eye narrowed. She stared back blankly, slipping Skittles between her red painted lips.

"Jay, I think there's someone you wanna come see." Jaden looked up at the sound of Jesse's accented voice, smiling automatically. The bluenette grabbed his hands, waving a 'come on' to the others as he pulled his bruentte to the main commons. Kaiba was glaring at a semi large group of people, and students were watching and whispering.

"We're here to help chaperone. You did say you needed help." A light British accent replied to the cold, 'What are you doing here?' the Academy's founder had shot at the group. Jaden and Jesse pushed through the crowd, falling through to the front. A pale man with white hair was smiling happily at Kaiba, who looked less than thrilled to see the many people.

"Oh wow!" Jaden breathed. "Are those actually them?"

"Yep! That's Yugi and Atem Moto themselves!" (**Yami: **I only used lights and darks pretty much. Some others are still there.) Jesse told his eager lover. Syrus oohed when he saw the King of Games (**Yami: **Okay, Duel Monsters is still a pro 'sport' thingy. It's just not as vital to the plot.) The whitette turned to look at the three, and their approaching friends. He smiled, waving politely. A taller version of him grunted, annoyed with the glare Kaiba was sending the smaller one.

"Who's that?"

"Aunty Melanthia!" Marianna pushed through them, running to an orange haired woman. The woman smiled, allowing the girl to wrap her arms around her waist.

"Well, I'm guessing she knows at least her." An almost universal groan met Jaden's words, and Banner looked semi amused.

"Come, children." He led the group towards a room, where the strange adults assembled shortly after. Kaiba was arguing with a blonde who he was attempting kiss. Yugi Motou shook his head, turning back to the students Banner had led through.

"You're that kid," he started, pointing at Jaden. The brunette nodded furiously. "I see you got in. Congrats." Atem smiled as well, nodding hello to him and Jesse.

"Will you quit arguing with him? I don't care who started it, you can go at least today without threatening bodily harm!"

"Not harm, just maime a little!"

"Like that's any better?" The teenagers silenced, staring wide eyed at the door. "Where's the little creampuff?"

"Uh…" a few of the older teens were sorely tempted to point at the softer looking albino. A quick glare from the one with crimson eyes erased most of those urges. Two blondes stumbled in, still arguing. One with spiked hair and the other with soft shoulder length hair. The brown eyed whitette was greeted with a hug from the latter, and the orange haired woman shied from the former.

"Children, these are the chaperones, I believe." Banner informed them. "Yugi and Atem Motou, Ryou and Touzoku Bakura, Melanthia and Mirana Abanati, and Marik and Malik Ishtar."

"Call me Bakura."

"Doesn't Touzoku mean thief king?" Hassleberry asked. The one known as Bakura smirked devilishly, leaving into the Ra's face.

"Watch you-"

"'Kura!" Ryou pouted, stomping his foot. The 'thief king' turned around, sighing dramatically. "Quit trying to scare the children!"

"Aw, but I used to scare you, little Ryou." He pulled the small man closer, making him blush. "And now, every night we-"

"Dude, get a room." The whitette scowled darkly at Jehu, who narrowed one eye and scowled back. Haou watched emotionlessly, sighing. The straight haired blonde smiled at him, sympathetically.

"Your boyfriend?"

"It's obvious?" the bruentte twitched. "Great. Jehu, we should stop." The bluenette rolled his eyes, slinging an arm lazily around his waist.

"Haou, I know you don't mean that."

"Hn." Malik smiled.

"Don't worry, in a few years, I'm sure he'll be calmer. Marik was the same- Marik Sebastian Ishtar!(1) Put that away!" the spikey haired blonde straightened up, halted his walking and hid something behin dhis back. He flashed his possible twin a sheepish smile. Bakura turned around to glare at the egyptian man, muttering in some dead language.

"There are children present," Atem reminded the two.

"Stuff it, Pharaoh!"

"Meow?" the three men froze, turning to look at the tan and brown striped cat. "Meow."

"Meet my cat," Banner said pleasantly. "Pharaoh."

"Uh... Looks like I'll have to stick to other insults, then." The spikey haired blonde said, his voice an interesting, darker version of Malik's. Yugi sighed playfully, snuggling into Atem's sighed. The taller man smiled, automatically wrapping around him.

"I wish you three would at least pretend to get along," the orange haired woman, Melanthia said. The girl next to her snorted, rolling her eyes. "You too," she hit the girl's arm, making her scowl and retreat to stand by Marik and Bakura.

* * *

Mariana looked at herself in the mirror, biting at her lip. She'd been eyed by many of the boys- and one girl, but she didn't go that way. She knew the homecoming dance was Sadie Hawkin's style, she could always ask. And she had plenty of dresses; she was even going to dress up Blair. She knew she was fairly pretty, though she found herself jealous of Tania's almost elfin features. She jumped when the bathroom door swung open and she found herself staring into said woman's blue eyes.

"Uh...hi." she backed into the sink, staring down at her feet instead. The Amazoness raised an eyebrow, confused. Instead of questioning the strange girl, she continued into one of the stalls. When she came out however, she found the petite red and black haired girl sitting on one of the sinks, swinging her legs and looking pensive. Mariana waited until the tan woman was finished washing her hands, and opened her mouth. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose."

"You're really pretty and I know Bastion wants to ask you to the dance later. A few guys do, I heard them. And I know everyone else has their sights on someone... So I..." pain spread across her face, and Tania offered a small smile.

"Want to know who all is interested in whom?" A nod prompted her to continue. "Well, as you know the Andersons and Yukis are taken. Obviously Chazz is going with the little blonde. That leaves a fair few of the boys. And girls if-"

"I have nothing against it, but I don't really swing that way."

"Alright." The musclar woman lifted Mariana off the sink with ease, making her squeak. She set her down and led her from the bathroom. A few boys scurried away when the door opened, and Mariana sweatdropped. "Eavesdroppers."

"This dance is really a big deal, isn't it?" Mariana asked as they passed the gymnasium. Red, yellow and blue silk streamers were hung from the ceiling elegantly, and other pretty decorations were being hung by the younger of the whitette's that would be chaperoning.

"It's the homecoming dance, of course it is." she stopped in the mouth to the dining hall, where everyone had gathered for dinner. "There's Zane and Aster, Atticus." she listed off a few others, and Mariana's eyes took them each in turn.

"Aster's pretty." she tried sounding conversational, but her nerves had long since frayed; she sounded anxious to the beautiful Amazon. The woman clapped her shoulder, sending a wave of pain through it, and pushed her towards the group of boys. Leo looked up, tilting his head, and Aster offered her a seat. She looked lost, and- in the short haired brunette's opinion- close to hyperventilating.

"Uh... hi." she managed awkwardly. Thankfully, Atticus took the conversation away from the dance, and she lost herself in another staring contest with the long haired teen. Aster and Zane watched, cheering them on silently as they argued back and forth.

* * *

"You really think I look okay?" Blair asked nervously, fiddling with the yellow dress she'd been lent. Alice rolled her eyes, and Alexis fought to not strangle the small girl.

"You look great," one of Alexis' friends assured her. "Marcel's gonna love it." this only caused the dark blue haired girl to blush, and Mariana watched them from her bed silently. "Aren't you going to get ready?"

"I don't have a date. I'm not going." the redhead replied automatically. "Have fun though... You all look great." she forced a small smile. It was the truth, every girl had donned a dress that brought out there best feature, and every one looked beautiful. "Maybe I'll be up when you get back." she shooed them all out, closing the door. Blair looked uncertain.

"We could tell Jaden; I'm sure he could guilt her into going." She didn't wait for answer. With odd grace she began to run- in heels- towards the gym where she knew Jaden would be.

The two toned brunette looked up at Jesse smiling, leaning into his arms as they waited for the doors to the auditorium to finally open. "Jaden! Jadeeen!"

"What?" he grumbled, slightly upset as his kiss with the bluenette was ruined. He looked at Blair, smiling. "Wow, Marcel's lucky." she waved him off, whispering in his ear. He frowned, looking up at Jesse. The Southerner smiled reassuringly, and kissed him.

"I'll be waitin', partner." he whispered in the brunette's ear. Jaden took off after a moment, and he sighed. Jehu snorted into his Coke bottle, watching his younger brother. "What?" Haou sighed silently, shaking his head. This was going to be a long night, if his lover had anything to say about it.

"Boy's got you wrapped around his little finger." the orange eyed teen said, snickering. Instead of getting angry, Jesse shrugged; seemingly agreeing. "What's wrong this time?"

"Mariana didn't have a date so she said she's not coming." Blair reported dutifully. Jehu patted her back gently; he'd grown kind of fond of the small girl. Not that he'd admit it. He pushed her towards her date, watching as they awkwardly greeted each other.

"I remember when I was like that around guys." he said wistfully. Haou and Jesse rolled their eyes, and instead went back to waiting quietly. One by one, their friends arrived, and eventually Jaden had managed to drag the red and streaked hair girl down in a knee length black dress. She leaned by Haou, nervously fiddling with her ever present cross.

Finally, at long last, the doors to the gymnasium were opened by Ryou and Malik; both of whom smiled brightly at them all.

**Yami: **I know I made it sound like this would be the entire dance, but it's been so long since I updated and I wanted to take another vote. Two votes actually.

**1. **Is Mariana likeable, or should I throw her out?

**2.** If you like Mariana, which of the single boys should she dance with in the next chapter?

**Hikari: **We're still taking OCs for this, however a male one would be nice.

**Yami: **Reviews make me happy and I'll write faster.


	21. Now I Have You Next To Me

**Yami: **Wows. So everyone liked Mariana, and I ended up with a good vote on her dance partner. :3 I don't own, blah, blah blah... Pay attention to the ending AN, please?

**20. Dance With Me. Drew Seeley and Belinda**

**Line: **Let the tango take control, feel the music inside your soul. My hand is out, just grab ahold.

The students filed in, one by one. Even Zane had donned a neat black on black outfit, his long hair brushed. Aster wore a black and casual version of his usual suit, the shirt made of silk, but his ever present tie was missing and a few of the buttons were undone. Many of the girls seemed to like the new look; a few were so bold as to slide up next to him and attempt to hold his hand.

Zane looked amused, watching the poor teen try and explain he didn't want to be with them. Unfortunately, the bluenette didn't seem inclined to help his best friend; instead just standing back.

Jesse was dragged to the dance floor by an excited Jaden, who he pulled close. The two began to dance slowly, whispering sweetly into each other's ears. Blair and Marcel shyly did the same, and so did everyone else.

Zane, Aster and Mariana all sat down at a round table; the two boys arguing something and the girl pulling apart a cupcake. She licked off the bright blue icing, watching as Jehu presuaded Haou to dance with him.

"You have frosting on your nose." She looked at Aster, who reached over with a napkin and wiped it off. She blinked, cross eyed, at his pale hand.

"Uh… Thank you?" Zane rolled dark eyes, and kicked Aster under the table. The two shared a look, and the silverette seemed to catch what was being hinted. He stood up, offering his hand to the redhead. She took it, confused; and he lead her towards the dancing teens. Ryou watched them, giggling into his pale hand. Bakura rolled crimson eyes, before sweeping his lover into a similar position.

The devious pair of albinos- as Aster would come to call them- whispered to Duke Devlin, who'd offered to deal with the music. "Something with a Latin, salsay beat." The dark green-almost black haired man nodded, and looked through his laptop for a song. He grinned with success, hitting the button.

(AN. I'm using the Alex Gaskarth, Juliet Simms and 3Oh3 version)

_I feel so unsure, as I take your hand and lead you through the dancefloor._

_As the music dies, somethin in your eyes_

_Calls to mind a silverscreen. And all is sad goodbyes_

"Do you know how to dance this way?" Aster asked his dance partner politely. Mariana's eyebrows drew together as she tried to remember. "Half step, step back, full step." He pulled her right hand into his, and set his right hand on her back.

She waited- in what Aster assumed to be confusion- with an eyebrow raised. "You have to lead," she reminded him, making him flush.

Zane snorted into his drink, having beenr eading their lips. Aster flipped him off, and began to lead the girl in a close dance. Zane turned grey blue eyes on Jaden and Jesse, who were content to sway- with the occasional spin of the brunette. Syrus was dancing with Mana, a girl slightly taller than him that resembled his younger brother's favorite Duel Monster; the Dark Magician.

_Time can never mend,careless whispers of a good friend._

_To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind_

_There's no comfort in the truth, pain is a lonely thing._

She was smiling happily at him, and both looked happy; though the bluenette looked embarrassed.

Zane approved.

Jehu slid his hand down Haou's side, not caring for the structure of the dance. He pulled the brunette closer, grinning and turning his neck to kiss his ear. "I love you, my Queen."

"Love you too, my King." Haou whispered back, a light smile playing across his pale features. "So very much… But if you tell anyone…"

"I know, I know." Jehu murmured, nipping at the ear next to his mouth. "I won't tell. But I want to tell them about that night dress you wear."

"It's not a nightdress, it's a night shirt. It's a really long shirt; and it was in the men's section." Haou mumbled boredly, nuzzling his nose into the bluenette's neck. "Besides, you gave it to me, remember?"

"I like it. I never said I didn't." Jehu reached down, squeazing the brunette's ass and earning a squeak. "So, after this, wanna sleep in my bed? I hear it'll be cold, what with the heater broken."

"Alright."

Jaden pulled his slowly tiring boyfriend into the seats by Zane, and sat next to him. He was grinning, and a faint flush of exertion colored his face. "Aren't you going to dance?"

"Maybe later." Zane replied, his eyes ticking to Atticus. "Til then, I think this is more amusing." He nodded at Aster and Mariana, who weren't even really dancing anymore, just talknig animatedly. Both were smiling, and occasionally laughing.

"Who knew," Jesse said, smiling. "Atti's waiting for you to ask him you know."

"Ask him what?"

"Don't play dumb, Zaney." Jaden whined, slumping across the table to poke the almost goth's stomach. "He wants you to ask him to dance!" Jesse snickered, watching dark eyes flick to the Rhodes boy again. "He's gonna give up hope!" Zane orlled his eyes, muttering a quick 'If it shuts you up.'

He strode purposefully towards Atticus, who was looking through Duke's collection of music. He hit a button, smiling proudly. "Dance with me?" he looked up at Zane, a light red dusting his cheeks when his eyes met his.

"What?"

"Playing dumb is cute, but only for so long. You heard me." Atticus gaped for a few seconds, mouth minutely opening before nodding. A slower song, the one Atticus had just chosen, started up as they moved towards the dancefloor. Zane pulled the slightly shorter man closer, and the ravenette wrapped his arms around his neck.

They swayed past the table, where Jaden grinned at Jesse. "Telling him he was waiting was a good idea."

"I just hope he doesn't ask Atticus how long he was." The blunette grinned back, reaching a hand under the table and grabbing Jaden's. He threaded their fingers together, squeazing.

"Yeah, Zane can be scary." The brunette agreed, turning his head to watch Chazz and Ryan arguing over whether or not she'd stepped on his foot. The ravenette appeared to be winning, and the blonde rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"Effective silencer," Jesse noted, snickering. Jaden threw a playful pout at him.

"You're not gonna use it on me, right?"

"Course not, Jay. I love you." Jaden brightened, returning the sentiment.

"Aw, Chazz. Aren't they cute?" Ryan asked, nodding at the twin J's. The ravenette rolled his eyes, holding her closer.

"Shut up," he murmured into her hair, taking in the flowery scent. She pouted, cuddling her pale teen. Yes, hers. She was very possessive, knowing it wouldn't be hard to lose him.

"Love you," she murmured, hiding her face in his chest. He kissed her head, artfully hiding his smile.

"You too."

Jaden played with the lip of his tumbler, humming along to the slow song. He glanced at Jesse, who in turned glanced at him. "Somethin' wrong, partner?"

"No, I'm just bored." The bluenette smiled slightly, taking the hand holding the cup; which released in surpise. "Jess?"

"C'mon." he pulled Jaden towards a darkened corner of the gym, where they passed the Ishtar's enthusiastically making out. Strangely, the thought didn't put either of them off; they just hoped their hands stayed-figuratively- in sight.

"Jesse, what're-" the brunette was cut off as he was pushed gently into the wall, and a pair of lips sealed over his. His eyes slowly slid closed, and his hands snaked around his lover's neck. He gasped when teeth nipped at his lip, and glady opened his mouth for invasion.

Mariana stopped, mid sentence, and stared over Aster's shoulder. The silverette turned his head to look, raising an eyebrow at the twin J's. "Ignore them, happens all the time. Trust me."

"For some reason, Mr. Pheonix, I do believe you." he raised a silver eyebrow, pulling her close again as a new song once again filled the room.

_As time fades away, my arms will keep you safe. _

He spun her outwards, grinning when she barely managed to catch herself. "Jerk," she mumbled when she was once again safe inside his arms. He denied the statement, chosing to instead dip her.

_It's just you and me, dancing in this dream._

_Don't be afraid. Take my hand. Feel the tango. _

Alice watched the two, trying to memorize the seemingly practiced dance. Leo beside her grinned slightly, chin on his hand. "You don't know how to tango?"

"It's not something that normal kids choose of their own... choice." the brunette snickered, and she scowled.

"Lamely finished," he stated, as though it was a compliment. Her right eye twitched, and she opened her mouth to say something- more than likely a 'Screw off'- but was cut off when he leaned forward. "You know, I waited a few months. I wanted you to be sure."

_Will ya dance, dance with me. Puedemos bailar, eternamente_

"Sure about what?" she asked quietly, face rising in color as their eyes connected.

"Me," he finished, leaning forward and kissing her.

_Dance with me. _

Jesse's hand slid into Jaden's untucked black button down, stroking his side. "I love ya, Jay." he whispered between heated kisses. Jaden groaned into his neck as nails dragged down his tan stomach.

"Love you too, Jess."

_For this moment in time, my dreams have come true._

Haou felt Jehu's head turn, lips brushing over the Yuki's pale ear. "Haou.."

"Jehu?" the Southerner's lips turned into a smirk, and he kissed the pale teen in his arms.

_My darling just dance with me, if for only night..._

Aster and Mariana's feet moved in quick synch, their minds knowing this dance would be over soon. As the song slowed, he pulled her close, and the redhead found herself staring into deep blue eyes.

_Will ya dance, dance with me?_

Zane ignored the shy smile on Atticus' face, choosing instead to pull him close and kiss him. Their lips stayed connected mere seconds, before the Truesdale's fingers lost themselves in dark hair; pulling the singer closer and slipping his tongue between his teeth. Atticus moaned softly in his throat, eyes closing and hands clenching in black cloth.

Ryou smiled from his place, safely tucked into Bakura's chest with arms keeping him warm. "Just like us," he whispered softly, looking into red eyes. Bakura smirked.

"I distinctly recall you moaning alot louder, and I had you up against a wall." Ryou blushed, turning his face away. "You know I love you."

"I love you too, Kura."

Chazz rolled his eyes at the quiet whisperings, holding the blonde in his lap tightly. Ryan had declared herself tired, and had made herself at home in his arms after muttering how much she loved him.

It was the perfect end, they all decided, to what had began as a hectic day.

**Yami: **Bahaha! I finished another one! It's at least 2,000 words long. So, I want everyone's honest opinion... Was it good? I've never been to a school dance, so I'm not sure if it's acurate. Is the Zane/Atticus pairing too crackish?

**Hikari: **Aaand, Yami's birthday is on Saturday! She has a date on Friday, so I'll be writing the next chapter. And Yami's looking for someone to collab on a YGO video, any takers?

**Yami: **What do **you, **the readers, wanna see in the next chapter? I'm thinking a timeskip, to St. Patty's day, or to their graduation day.

**Read and review, it makes us write faster**


	22. Wish You'd Just Freak Out

**Yami: **It's official, I have the bestfriend in the world. She's also my girlfriend, who's incredibly sweet.

**Hikari: **I wrote this one for Yami's birthday. Oh, and I will be updating Hell and an Icerink soon, but my brother and his friend have begged me to put it on hold til... Well, hehe, you'll see. This is short. And we don't own, unfortunately. Sorry it took so long, fanfic was being a bitch.

**21. Raise Your Glass. P!nk**

**Line: **What part of party don't you understand? Wish you'd just freak out

Students scurried through dorm hallways, sneaking past teachers and the group of apparently permanent chaperones- though most figured a few of them wouldn't care what they were trying so desperately to hide.

One such student, a certain Matthias McKormack, slid into the Slifer commons, grinning at the others. His sister raised an eyebrow, eyeing the suspicious bag in his hands. "If you're doing something illegal, I'm telling mom." He rolled his eyes.

"One, noone likes a tattle tale. Two, mom wouldn't care. And three, shut up and enjoy it." He tossed her a small bottle, grinning. The blonde rolled her eyes, muttering a 'thanks' under her breath. Chazz watched her unscrew the bottle, and sip at it. "Happy St. Patty's day," she kissed his cheek, passing the tiny bottle to him. "Go on, it's yummy." she leaned into him, and smiled. He made a face as the alcohol slid down his throat, and handed it back. He scraped his teeth against his tongue, trying to dispell the taste.

"Yummy in what world?"

"Mine." she said simply, watching as her brother chucked random bottles at random people, earning a mocking cheer from Jehu. The bluenette grinned, kicking his leg over the arm of the chair he inhabitited; Haou settled contently in between his legs and laying with his head on his chest. The two toned brunette flipped through a book, golden eyes half lidded as tan fingers stroked his hair.

"Ooh, watermelon." his accentless boyfriend opened the bottle, downing it. "How'd ya get 'em?"

"I have a friend."

"Shocker."

"Fuck off." the guitarist flipped Chazz off, but the spikey haired teen ignored him to cuddle his lover. Or at least, that's what he called her to piss off the protective older brother. Matthias muttered 'Shit' when a pale hand shot out from behind him and grabbed the brown bag.

"Aw, would you lookit how cute that is? He got mini bottles." The ravenette crossed his arms, turning to look at Bakura and Marik. They were smirking, arms around each other's necks and large backpacks slung across their shoulders. "Guess ya dumbasses dunno how to party on St. Paddy's."

"Kaiba's got a strict-"

"Oh fuck Kaiba. he's busy doin' the same to Joey." Haou raised an eyebrow, slowing raising his head to look at the two. Marik's purple eyes looked lazy, high. Then again, it seemed they always were.

"Won't your little boyfriends be upset?"

"Nope. Ryou doesn't know."

"And Malik doesn't care." Marik sing songed, tossing a glass bottle at the brunette. Haou sat still, watching it approach him before Jehu snatched it just before his face.

"Don't throw things at him," the bluenette demanded, petulant. Marik rolled his eyes, plopping into the couch next to Ryan, and wrapping a long tanned arm around her. She squeaked, the easily embarrassed part of her finally breaking through.

"Aw, would you like some alcohol, Kitty-Pretty?" He asked, next to her ear. She squirmed, looking to Chazz for help. The ravenette turned his head to glare at the Egyptian; a look of 'Mine.' written across his pale face. The older of the Ishtars snickered, popping a green candy into his mouth and handing one to the girl he was casually holding. "Go on, it's yummy."

"What is it?" Chazz asked suspiciously. Marik grinned.

"Rum candy." he answered, handing a bottle to the disowned Princeton. "Kitty got them in London, didn't you?" the blonde looked up, confused and surprised. "I went snooping in your room. Nice lacey underwear by the way."

"I-I..." she trailed off, embarrassment painting her face a becoming pink. Chazz raises an eyebrow, obviously intrigued. He turned his head to look down at her, meeting her eyes. She turns a darker red, trying to stutter off something about the spikey haired blonde lying. He grinned, leaning down and placing a kiss on her temple, pulling back to look into light blue eyes.

"You'll have to show me sometime." he murmured, causing a longer haired ravenette to look up and glare.

"The Hell she will," Matthias growled. "She's only eighteen!" Silence met the out burst, and Bakura looked like he was going to have an annuerism from holding in his laughter. He glared at the whitette who wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"My Ryou, he was only sixteen." the older McKormack scowled, and Bakura turned back to Jehu. The two snickered, knowing the ravenette would continue to sulk until Keelan dragged him somewhere; to make out presumably. Haou sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and settling back into his lover's arms. All he knew was, if Jaden had already given it up, he better have been willing.

He did not take kindly to someone harming his little brother.

"...Then Yinepu leads ya through these gates, and you have to recite something for every guardian." the group looked towards the door where Malik's voice had drifted through. Marik's ears almost visibly perked, and he waited as the blonde slowly made his way into the room; Melanthia and her friend in tow. The orangette frowned disapprovingly when she saw the alcohol, though a quick glare from the supposed 'Touzoku' silenced any forthcoming arguements. The black streaked aburnette returned the glare with a questioning gaze, before she scooped up a forgotten bottle from Bakura's lap.

"What were you guys talking about in the hall?" Malik turned to find an excited looking Jaden and exasperated Jesse waiting in the doorway. He smile sweetly, an action that typically would've seemed terrifying on Marik's own pretty face.

"It's a story, about how you go onto the afterlife in Kemetisim."

"Uh..." the two toned brunette looked around, hoping for an answer. Marik and the man nicknamed Tomb Robber snickered, watching him. Finally, the smooth haired blonde smiled sympathetically, touching the boys arm. Jaden looked up expectantly, not noticing Jesse take a seat next to Aster; who'd refrained from taking anything to drink.

"It's the modern name for the Egyptian religion. Yinepu's another name for Anubis, the God of the Dead." Air whooshed from Jaden's mouth as he breathed out an 'Oooh.' Malik smiled, before allowing his 'Yami' to pull him into his lap; his limbs going limp and finding themselves comfortable between the limbs of his lover/brother. "Oh, happy Saint Patrick's." the sentiment was returned, with smiles.

Ryou caught Bakura giving the teens booze, though the older whitette wormed his way from trouble. Mainly with the use of long canines, a tongue and the younger boy's neck. Haou was certain the hickey wouldn't stay on the albino; though he wasn't very clear on whether lack of melanin would affect that. It was a blood thing more than a skin discoloration anyways... Kaiba was mysteriously absent, as was his blonde puppy. The Moto's glared reprovingly at Marik and Bakura, and Atem took to chewing them both out in some complicated language.

It rocked.

Chazz and Ryan had moved to an armchair, cuddling with the girl on top. Their seats were claimed by The Bakura's, and they and the Ishtar boys sitatued themselves comfortably. Malik and Ryou's legs intertwined as the cuddled into their slightly sprawled 'Yamis' laps and chests. Jaden was presuaded to avoid the alcohol; by both Haou and Jesse. He sat on the floor, leaning back against the chair Jesse occupied; head rested on one of the warm legs.

"Love you," he heard Jesse murmur, and he squirmed in content.

"Love you too." e murmured back, closing his eyes. Ryan smiled slightly at them, head rested on Chazz's chest as she yawned. Haou closed his golden eyes, hiding his face in the crook of Jehu's neck, sighing and making the bluenette chuckle.

"Mm?"

"Tickled." he murmured, letting his head rest on Haou's as he slowly started to drift off.

**Hikari: **Hehe... This is why I don't write for GX... Hope you enjoyed. Read and review.

**Yami: **I definitely didn't write this. There's tendershipping. Where should we timeskip to next?


	23. Everybody's Gotta Work, Tomorrow at Nine

**Yami: **Hi guys… Hehe *scratches head* It's been a while, huh? Sorry, I've just been… Busy, and overworked, and I've been dealing with emotional and physical problems, but I won't bore you with details. I hope that you're alls till interested in this, cause hopefully I'll be back to updating once a day or at least once every other day.

**Hikari: **Me? I have no excuse. I've just been depressed.

**Yami: **And we've both been on a Hetalia kick… Anyways… Here's some crack for ya, with a bit of a serious ending

**Disclaimer: **I only own Yu-Gi-Oh GX in my dreams

**22. Vanity- Lady GaGa**

**Line: **Touch me, t-touch me baby. But don't mess up my hair

Aster sighed loudly, a perfect strand of silver hair flying at the action. Her frowned, patting it down to it's perfect place. Mariana watched in fascination, hazel eyes half closed in her boredom. "How does it stay that way?"

"What?" the silverette asked, glancing up from his textbook. They sat in the library, surrounded by study groups, otaku's looking for the newest shipment of manga, and students just looking for silence.

"Your hair, it's so…perfect." She reached over, yellow painted nails shuffling through his hair. "And soft."

"You'll mess it up." He smacked her hand lightly. "Anyways, you should pay attention. You're failing geography."

"But this is so boring. Why can't I just hang out with Jay?"

"Because, you're failing and you'll complain to me if you have to do it all over."

"Aaaaster!" she whined, earning a 'shush' from the librarian. She grinned sheepishly, turning back to the silverette. "It's hared to think when I bored… and I'm starving!"

"We'll eat afterwards." He pointed his pencil at the question on the paper and she growled softly. She watched himf rom under her bangs, reaching out and messing up his hair. "HEY!"

"Alright, you two! Out of here!" the librarian snapped. Mariana giggled, scooping her things up and running from the room. Aster followed, grumbling and cursing the ADD girl. He stopped when she turned around and halted. She watched him, pouting.

"Fooooood."

"…" He sighed, walking towards his dorm. She grinned, following him. He dumped his books onto his desk, taking hers and setting them down. She played with his hair, following him towards the cafeteria, earning strange and amused looks. Jesse watched as he forced her to sit down, making her pout.

"I'm not a child…"

"Could've fooled me." She gaped after him, turning to Jesse. The bluenette looked down, trying to hide his grin. His brother wasn't as nice, and snickered.

"If you don't wanna be treated like a child, then don't act like one." Jehu pointed at her, licking the pudding off his spoon. Jaden nodded, obviously blocking out that he himself acted like one.

"But his hair's fun to play with." She mumbled as a plate was set infront of her. She made a face, displeased with the obvious lack of candy. "This isn't a proper diet." Jaden made a face, stealing one of her pieces of fried shrimp. "There's no sugar."

"You'll get diabetes," Haou pointed out, earning another pout.

"But… it's like crack…"

"Exactly."

"I'll crash without it."

"I'm sure you could use some sleep." The girl palyed with her food, choosing to drop the sleep subject as she reluctantly took a bite.

"If you didn't eat so many sweets-"

"Drop it, Jaden." She mumbled, reaching up to tug once more on Aster's hair. The Phoenix winced, trying to smack her hand away. Jesse sighed, hugging Jaden to his side when he pouted.

**Yami: **Oooh, that ending sucks… Sorry guys. I'm so sorry I've been gone so long.


	24. Did You Scream Enough to Make Her Cry?

**Yami: **So this is just a quick update to prove that I'm serious about being back. Hikari's at work right now, and even if she wasn't, she's busy with her new boyfriend. Pre-comment, I have no idea what an actual college entrance exam is like, I'm still in highschool. BTW, this is the next timeskip :3 Remember how Jaden gets taller, and his hair's longer? Well... I ended up making himt hat way now 'cause I recently fell in love with Judai/Johan as opposed to Johan/Judai. I like uke-ish Johan.

**Disclaimer: **I had a nice dream of owning it last night... But I don't

**23. She's a Lady- Forever the Sickest Kids**

**Line: **I'm in love with a girl I hate, she enjoys pointing out everybad thing about me. I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, and traitor, I'd trade her in a second

Haou leaned his head on his hand, yawning widely as his gold eyes scanned his college entrance exam. Jehu was squirming in boredom next to him, Jaden looked confused as he read over the questions and Jesse seemed like he'd finished already. Others from the Academy were also struggling, acing (he had a bet going with Jehu that Aster would definitely get in) or finishing up their own tests. Chazz was staring off into space, Ryan next to him wiggling along to whatever song was on her snuck in iPod, Zane was done and tapping his fingers in silent boredom against his arms.

An hour later, the group exited the building, all groaning or complaining over something- excluding Zane and Haou, of course. Alice whined as she hung off Leo, groaning over food and the lack thereof in her stomach. "Let's go eat!" Jaden excitedly suggested, to a chorus of agreements. Jehu wrapped a lazy arm around his boyfriend as they all made their way to the multiple cars they had arrived in, Haou leaning into him ever so slightly.

"You're getting pale," he mumbled as they settled into the purple Mustang, making orange eyes turn to him.

"Only 'cause I'm always inside with you." he retorted, smirking.

"And more annoying."

"Ooh, still got the magic touch."

"Asshole."

"Love you, Princess." a dangerous look from the brunette make Jehu smirk. "I mean, my Queen."

"...Still an asshole." Haou mumbled, flushing slightly.

"I'll take that as an... I love you, too." The ride was silent in the front seat, though in the backseat, where Jesse and Jaden sat, the two were discussing some sort of gossip the burnette had heard from one of the boys in his class, that heard from Alice. Jaden sounded excited about it, gesturing wildly with his hands and making Jehu wish he'd brought an asprin.

He loved the kid, but damn, was he a major case of chronic migraine?

Jesse must've read his mind, because he pressed a quick, almost shy kiss to the corner of the now slightly taller Jaden's mouth. "Jay, I think we should let Jehu have some quiet, before he rams us into a tree."

"And risk hurting my car?" a dark look from the teen in the passanger seat made Jehu roll his eyes. "Or Haou."

"You'd risk hurting us though?"

"You'd be fine, you're in the back." The bluenette waved his hand. making his younger brother sigh. Jaden hugged Jesse tightly, sticking his tongue out at the rearview mirror. Jehu rolled his eyes at the childishness. "Grow up, will ya?"

"They are just kids, Jehu." Haou reminded him, toying with the necklace said bluenette had given him. "Lighten up, on them."

"Oh? A developing soft spot for our dear baby brothers?"

"I'm not a baby," the two in the back protested, both kicking the back of Jehu's seat.

"Oi! You want me to crash into Zane?"

"Might teach him a lesson," Haou mumbled thoughtfully. "But we'd probably hurt the girl's in the back, more." Jehu frowned, turning his head towards the front, and leaning his head on his hand. Jesse nodded, leaning his head on his lover's shoulder.

"You were right, Jay. He does have a soft spot."

"I will stop this car and turn around," he threatened fromt he driver's seat, finger's messing with the radio dial.

"Yes, dad." the two chimed sweetly, making the corner of Haou's lip twitch in an almost smile.

"Brats..." the bluenette muttered, pulling into the parking space by Aster's silver car. The silverette was already helping a car sick Mariana stay standing over the trashcan, while Syrus tried distracting her from the thoughts of puking. Zane shook his head, leaning on his car. Atticus crouched by his feet, doodling on a piece of the scratch paper the test had offered.

"Ew..." Jehu shied away when the redhead finally did throw up.

"So much for manly," Haou muttered playfully, earning a light tap to the back of his head.

"Play nice, Princess."

"Don't call me that, dick."

"Only for you~"

"Shut up..." Jaden laughed, pulling Jesse into the diner. They earned a few strange looks as they had to press a few tables together, Jehu being forced to do most of the pressing.

After a relatively quiet dinner (if you don't count the many times a carsick redhead ran to the bathroom.) the large group headed back to the Academy, tired and sore from sitting in chairs all day.

**Yami: **And once again, terrible ending... Sorry gaiz. Reviews make me write better and faster


End file.
